Time Reminds Us
by twilight-paramore
Summary: Bella moved to Jacksonville to escape the life she lived in Forks, including forgetting the one she thought loved her, Edward. Now, she has moved back, attending college in Seattle. When familair faces start showing up, Bella worries about seeing Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY TIME! XD So, this is an AH, OOC story. It's about Bella and Edward, of course, and them meeting again a college after a terrible past. (:**

* * *

I thought escaping to Jacksonville would be good for me. It was, but I wasn't happy. Okay, I was _happy_, but not fully happy. I would never be completely happy until I had him back, telling me that he was sorry for everything he screwed up in my life.

That shouldn't be my wish. He hurt me too much, making me broken.

Two years ago I fell in love with the most amazing boy I've ever met, Edward. He captured my heart, filled my ears with sweet lies that I believed, and he tore me to pieces.

At first he seemed like an angel – all sweet and innocent. I was entranced by how devoted he was on becoming a doctor so he could work beside his father. I wanted to be that devoted to something, but what I was devoted to was the wrong thing. I was devoted to him.

We went out on our first date, danced the night away, and then had our first kiss on my doorstep in the rain. It was my dream date; I wouldn't have it any other way. We would text every day after that and soon we would talk on the phone all through the night until one of us fell asleep on the other. At school we started to show that we were a couple, holding hands and me receiving kisses on the cheek before each class started. After school we would either go to his house or mine and just hang out with each other. We were perfectly content with how our relationship was.

A few months pass and we were still content on how things were between us. I was now friends with his friends. They accepted me with open arms, even when I was so shy. They were like my second family. Emmett McCarthy was my older brother, Alice Brandon was the sister I've always wanted, Jasper Whitlock was somehow the father figure out of all of us, and Rosalie Hale was the evil step-mother that we all loved. We all would go to parties together, steal things from the mall -- one time! I swear! -- and the coffee shop, and we watched each other's back. Just like a family should.

Then, the day I will never forget happened. Edward was driving me home with a sad look on his face. His green eyes didn't even look at me the whole entire drive. To say the least, it scared me. He never acted like this, even if there was something bothering him. When we pulled up in front of my house he turned to face me, letting me see how sorry he was by the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, preparing for the worst.

I saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat. I searched his face, hoping that there was some sign on what caused him to look like this. I found nothing.

"Bella, you… you and I can't be together anymore." Edward said in an uncertain voice. "It's for the best right now. It's not you, it's me."

Did he seriously just give me the whole 'It's not you, it's me' ordeal? That's the worst reason ever! He can't possibly think that I believe that lie, right?

I shook my head and blinked at my teary-eyes fiercely. "You've got to be joking, Edward. What went wrong? What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix my mistake!"

I saw his palms in front of me before he placed them on my shoulders and shook me a little so I was back into reality, facing the situation in front me.

"It wasn't _you_, Isabella. It was _me_. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place. It was selfish of me." He replied.

I shoved off his hands and cringed away from him. I placed my hand on the door handle and pulled it so the door opened. I felt the raindrops on my arm, cooling the already cold skin. I felt too cold to feel the actual temperature.

I felt like my heart had just been torn out of my chest. By Edward's own hands.

"Bella," he said while grabbing onto my free hand, "we can still be friends."

I glared at him, shooting daggers of pure hatred in the glare. Can he not just leave it alone? How can I be friends with the person who broke my heart?

"No," I replied through clenched teeth before getting out of the car and into the freezing rain. I slammed the car door shut before I walked up to the porch. I waited for the sound of his car to drive past before falling to my knees and letting the tears fall from my eyes.

I don't remember how long I stayed there, but I knew it was longer than I should have. Charlie came home and had to drag my dead body inside so I didn't freeze to death, which I was already. He begged and begged to get the information on what happened to me, but I never gave it to him. I just couldn't find the strength in myself to tell him.

School was different after the break up. I stayed as far away as possible from Edward and his friends, making me lose contact with Alice for awhile. Even when I talked to her I was being quieter than normal. I just wasn't myself after the whole break up.

How could I have been when that one I loved took out my heart, leaving an empty space? There was too much ground to heal, but not enough time.

After a month had passed, I decided that I couldn't take anymore of it. I told Charlie I wanted to go live with Renee in Florida, and he let me. I packed my things and after two days of telling Charlie, I was on a plane for Jacksonville.

To say the least, I was running away from the problem. I was running away from Edward, the life that he helped form from living in Forks, and the love that I lost.

Moving in with Renee was supposed to help me regain my composure and help me get over Edward. It did, but I just couldn't fully get over him. He had left a big impact on my life, and you can't just erase them. It takes time to fully heal over the impact.

It's been two years now, I'm still living with Renee and Phil, but I've made up my mind and I'm moving back in with Charlie. My main reason was because I wanted to attend school at the college in Seattle, and Charlie was the closest person who lived by it, so I'm going back to Forks.

This may be a good decision, it may not be. But, I've made my mind and I was set on going back to the place where I found my first love, lost it, and was broken hearted.

x-x-x-x

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be fine?" Renee asked for the billionth time this morning. "You don't have to go back, sweetheart. You can always attend college here in Jacksonville!"

I sighed and placed my luggage by the door. "Mom, it'll be all right. I _want_ to go."

"But, what about that boy you told me about? Aren't you worried about running into him again?" she asked, more like begged. I knew she was just trying to protect me, but she was taking it too far this time.

"He's gone," I said through clenched teeth. "That's the end of this."

Yes, I sounded more like the mother in this situation, but that's how it would always go. In times like this, I would always be the more mature one. It's how me and my mother have always been.

I stomped up the stairs to grab the last of my luggage, knowing that she wouldn't follow me. I had ended the discussion about my move. I had won this battle with her. I walked back down the stairs and down to the car. I handed Phil the rest of my things before getting into the backseat and waited for them to hurry up.

The goodbyes at the airport were hard, but I finally managed to get released from my mother's arms. Renee kissed me on the forehead once more before I walked down the hallway and boarded my flight. Even when she would get on my nerves I would still miss her like crazy.

Charlie picked me up from the airport in Port Angeles. The drive home was quiet, but that's how things were between us. The less conversation we made, the better off we were. We were both the silent type.

"How's Renee doing?" Charlie finally asked after a good half hour of silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She's doing good. Her and Phil finally bought the house they were renting."

"That's good," he replied with a sigh. And, that was the end of it. There were no more words spoken on the drive home.

Charlie helped me bring in my luggage once we were at the small house that I used to call home before the break up. My room was the same as I had left it; the only thing missing was the old computer. Charlie had replaced it while a Mac so I could do my school work without the computer crashing.

"I packed up most of the things you left here for you," Charlie said while placing things in my closet. "I also bought you a new cell phone. Renee told me how you cancelled the one you had down there so you could switch your networks. I just thought of it as a Welcome Home Gift."

I smiled. "You didn't have to do that for me, Dad. I could have gotten my own."

He shrugged. "Save your money, Bells. You're going to need it."

He handed me the box and I opened it. The phone didn't look cheap, but it also was simple. Charlie had already activated it for me, which I was thankful for. I had no idea on how to do it.

"Thanks, Dad." I said with a smile. I flipped through the contacts that were already on there and noticed something.

"I already programmed everything for you, so you don't have to worry about any of it." Charlie replied with a stretch.

"Um, why is Dr. Cullen's number in my contact list?" I asked. There was a silence between us while we stared at each other.

Charlie took in a deep breath. "In case you need to call him."

"You're keeping something from me," I stated, clearly realizing what was going on.

The Cullens were back. I was going to see him again even if I didn't want to. I was going to run into Edward. Oh, God… I can't… I can't do this…

"Bella, I should have told you this a long time ago." Charlie began. "The Cullens moved away, but they moved back after a year. Carlisle liked working at the hospital, and Esme wanted to live back in a small town. Carlisle even said that Edward had missed Forks, so they came back."

I sighed and sat down on my bed. This cannot be true. Edward swore to me that he hated this place. I can understand why; there were memories of _us _here. He probably doesn't want to remember those things. They don't matter to him anymore.

Charlie left without another word. My head fell into my hands as the tears began to fall down my cheeks. Why am I crying?! I'm over him! Completely done with that heartbreaker!

Then, why do I feel this sting in my heart whenever I think or hear his name?

This can't be love. Teenagers shouldn't be in love. We're too young!

But, what if it is? How do I know?

"Bella, you are not in love with Edward Cullen." I growled at myself. "Get a grip. You're fine. You're going to be gone in two days. Nothing to worry about!"

_I hope._

**A/N: Not too long. The next chapter is where things really start to pick up. I love reading reviews, so lets start off the reviews wonderfully, okay? :'D**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I took too long on this. I'm so sorry for that. I've been rushing through things since I have only a week and two days of finals left of school. It's all a big mess right now, but hey, it's what I love about the school year. The messy ending of it. (:**

Once school is OFFICIALLY over, I should be a speed-demon. Mainly because I won't have anything else to do over the summer except to write and write and write. And no band camp since I quit band. XD

Also, a big, big, big, big thank you to you guys! You stuck with me through my laptop crashing and you waited patiently! That's what I love about you guys! I couldn't ask for better readers. (:

* * *

That night I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. I was thankful for it. I needed the rest.

When I woke up the next morning, I got straight to packing after eating breakfast and saying good bye to Charlie. I put all the things that was still out from when I live with Charlie into suitcases. I had an empty closet once I was finished and my walls were bare without the pictures hanging from them. I only left my new laptop out and an outfit for tomorrow.

After I was finished I sprawled out on my bed. I kept hearing what Charlie had told me last night over and over again in my mind.

The Cullens were back. There was nothing I could do about it.

I growled at myself and sat up, rubbing a hand over my face. I could make it through this. There wasn't even a possibility that Edward was going to Seattle for college! He told me he wanted to go to Dartmouth or Harvard. Getting into those schools were his dream. Why would he go to Seattle when he was smart enough to get into much better schools?

_Stop thinking about him,_ I told myself. _You're only torturing yourself. It's not worth it._

I got up and walked over to window. My fingers trailed down the windowpane, reliving all those times Edward would come in at night just so he could sing me to sleep. My heart stung in my chest and I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep myself together. I was letting this get to me, but what else could I do? I only had memories left of him, but I wanted the real thing.

I wanted him back. It was finally clear to me.

I shook my head, trying to clear away that thought, but I just couldn't. My heart ached for him and my mind was telling me to run to him - find him and tell him how much I still loved him.

I felt my feet move me, backing away from the window and its memories. I shouldn't have came back, this isn't working out. I still have a chance to go back to Florida, all I'd have to do was call Renee and buy a plane ticket. Then I would be free from the memories.

"N-no," I whispered. "No. I'm staying right here. I'm not going to be a coward and run away from someone."

My back hit the door before I fumbled for the doorknob with my hand. My eyes couldn't stop staring at the window in hatred and longing. I wanted the memories, but also hated what they reminded me of. Once I found the knob, I twisted it before turning around and running out of my room. I slid across the floor on my socks as I turned and walked down the stairs quickly. I stopped once I was at the bottom, not knowing where to go next. I sat down on the step and placed my head in my hands.

I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I would never let them fall. I will not cry over him again.

The house suddenly felt cold. I shivered before closing in on myself for warmth. My teeth began to chatter agasint each other, making the sound echo throughout the house.

I heard the lock on the door jingle as someone fumbled with it on the other side of the door. I looked up and waited to see who it was. God only knows who Charlie gave a key to.

When the door opened, Charlie stepped through it. He closed it behind him before spinning around to walk into the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

_"Bella?"_ he said. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I shivered again and rested my chin on my chest. "Trying to stay warm."

"It's not that cold in here. Are you getting sick?" I shook my head in reply and I heard his boots against the floor as he walked. "Here," he said before I felt a blanket being wrapped over my shoulders. "I'll make you some hot tea. That'll make you feel better."

I tugged at the blanket, pulling it closer around me. I heard the noises Charlie made in the kitchen as he made the tea. He walked back out with a steaming mug in his hand before he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said before bringing the hot cup up to my lips. I took a drink and felt the warm liquid go all the way down to my stomach, warming me instantly. Charlie took a seat beside me, making the stairs creak under the weight.

"Did you finish packing?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm going to put things in my car later."

Charlie sighed. "I'll help you."

"Thanks."

I took another sip of the tea and sighed. I wanted to ask him about Edward, just to see where he was attending school. I prayed to God, hoping that he wasn't attending in Seattle.

"Dad," I began, "do you know where Edward is going to school at this year? I'm curious."

Charlie was quiet in thought before he kicked off his boots. "I think somewhere up north. But I'm not sure. You might have to ask Carlisle on that one."

"Oh..."

"Carlisle said that his niece, Alice, was attending college somewhere close." Charlie continued. "Are you still friends with her or did you lose contact with her while you were staying with Renee?"

I shrugged my shoulders and set the empty mug beside me. "I tried to stay friends with her, but it was hard getting in touch with her. You know how Alice is."

Charlie chuckled. "Always shopping?"

"Yup," I said, a small smile creeping across my face. "Whenever there's a sale, she's the first one in line."

There was a silence between us as we both thought about what we should say next. I remembered about Emmett and wondered if he ever graduated from high school. Emmett always goofed off, it would be amazing if he did pass. And then I wondered about how Jasper was doing. He was so quiet when were friends, but he was also a good listener. I always imagined him as a therapist, just listening to other people explain their problems while he evaluated the situation.

"Hey, dad." I said. "What happened to Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock? Do you know?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Ah, those two boys. Fine boys, if you ask me. I never had any trouble with them. Well, Emmett was close, but Jasper never was."

"Do they still live in Forks?" I asked.

"Last I heard, they were. Emmett plans on attending school in Seattle, just like you. And Jasper, I haven't heard where he is attending, but his parents say it's somewhere close, though."

I nodded my head. "It amazes me that Emmett actually passed high school."

"It amazed a lot of people, Bells." Charlie said with a smile. "Even his parents."

I laughed quietly. "Is he still dating Rosalie Hale? Or is she a thing of the past now?"

Charlie shook his head and met my gaze. "I haven't heard much about that. I tend not to worry about who the teenagers are dating, Bella. Unless they are causing trouble with people, then I care."

"I see. Sorry for asking."

I felt Charlie's arm wrap around my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. You can ask me anything you want. You've missed out on a lot of things, you must be curious about all of it."

"Yeah..." I replied and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Charlie's arm unwrapped itself from my shoulders before he stood up. He held out a hand for me and I grasped onto it, having him pull me up so I was standing. He smiled at me before letting go of my fragile hand.

I felt so small in that moment, like I was a little girl again, letting her father know everything that was wrong just so he could make it right again. That's what I will always miss.

"You should get some sleep, kid." Charlie said after he sighed. "You have a long drive in the morning."

"It's not that long, but I should." I replied. "'Night, dad."

"'Night, Bells." he said as I turned to walk back up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I kept my eyes down, not wanting to look at the one window that held so many memories. I crawled onto my bed as the tears began to fall. I was breaking apart because of Edward, and I don't have a clue on how to stop this. The pain is too big for one person to bare alone.

I don't even think I can make it through the night. If I did, then could I go on for the rest of my life without him?

_Yes,_ I thought. _You made it this far without him, you can make it for the rest of your life without him._

I closed my eyes, just thinking about how much of my life I spent without Edward. I felt the exhaustion tug on me, pulling me into a dark sleep.

x-x-x-x

"Well, Bella, this is it." Charlie said as he heaved a suitcase into the trunk of my car. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

He nodded his head. "I see. Do you have every thing you need?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks for putting the things in my car for me."

"Don't mention it."

I sighed and opened my car door. I glanced one last look back at Charlie, receiving a small smile from him. I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway.

I turned on my radio and switched it to the CD player. I didn't remember what CD I have left in it, but I didn't care. To my surprise, it was Paramore. I smiled to myself and turned up the volume, letting the music drowning out everything else in the world for the rest of the drive.

_**These scars, they will not fade away.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Whoaaaaaaaaaa. I finished it. And I absolutly hate it. This chapter was pointless in a way, but it needed to be in the story. So, there ya go! Review pweaaaaaase.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got so bored tonight that I decided that I would finish this chapter. So I turned on some music and just wrote. I think it turned out quite nicely.**

You better love me for getting this out early!

And yeah. I know. Teenage Antics. Gotta get on that. (:  


* * *

I'm here.

I finally made it.

That's right. I'm finally at the university.

Everything was buzzing with the new school year coming to a start. All the students were rushing off to their dorms to see who they were roomed with and to get unpacked. Some were talking with a big group of people, catching up on what they did over their summer vacation. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't have anyone here to call a friend.

I pulled into a parking space and turned off my car. I got out and felt the afternoon sun warm up my skin. A few people ran by me, screaming with excitement while throwing around a football. I stepped back and pressed my body against my car, praying that they wouldn't through the ball at me.

"Hey, good lookin'." one of the boys said as he leaned against my car. "What do you say you and me go somewhere and get something to eat?"

I felt my face scrunch up with disgust. "In you wildest dreams."

The boys the surround him all smirked while his face turned grim. I hitched up an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did you say to me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I said to get away from me before I call the police." I replied with a serious face. "Now, go."

"Dude, she's fucking serious!" a guy behind him exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" The boy started to run and then the other boys followed after him. I smirked, knowing that I had just won my own stand-off at college.

I could get used to this.

I grabbed my things out of my car and began to walk towards my dorm building. I could have sworn I saw about two silver Volvos that seemed too familiar on my walk, but I decided that I was just trying to scare myself. Edward wouldn't come here. He has bigger and better things to study for, and this isn't the place he needs to be at.

But what if he is here? How would that affect my life? We can never be friends again... at least, I don't think we could ever be.

I stopped walking on the steps I was climbing and growled at myself. I was thinking about him too much. I was over him.

End of.

I felt someone push against my back and I turned my head. I saw black, spiky hair and a girl with a small frame.

_Well, just shoot me..._ I thought as the girl lowered the box that was covering her face.

"I am SO sorry!" she said. "I should have watched where I was going. I'm Alice."

_Yeah. Shoot me, please._

"Oh... It's okay..." I replied.

Alice tilted her head to the side a little bit with a confused expression on her face. "Hey, you look really familiar. Have we met before?" she asked.

"Uh..." I breathed and closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't her best friend before I moved. "I can't lie to you, Alice. It's me. Bella."

I opened my eyes and saw that she had her mouth wide open. I smiled slightly and prepared for my very first Alice moment in years.

"Ohmigosh! Bella! It really is you!" Alice squealed. "I thought I was never going to see you again! When did you move back to Forks? You did move back to Forks, right? Ohmigosh, we have so much to catch you on!"

I sighed. "Alice... Breathe."

She took in two deep breaths and almost started up again before I held up a hand to stop her. She closed her mouth and smiled at me, her blue eyes blazing.

"First, what dorm are you staying in?" she asked.

I thought for a moment before pulling the slip of paper out of my pocket. "33D. You?"

Alice's eyes grew big and I swear that she jumped up and down. "Same! We're going to be roomies! It's just going to be like high school and all those sleep overs we had. This is going to be awesome!"

_Please. Just kill me before I have to go through all those Bella-Barbie nights again!_ I thought while planting a fake smile on my face. This was not going to fun at all.

Alice and I began to walk up the stairs once again. She immediately went into her Alice-babble mode, just talking away about graduation, prom, and all her memories back at Forks High. I didn't really listen, instead I wondered if Alice being here meant that Edward was too. They are cousins, but he wouldn't waste his time at a school like this. It just wasn't right of him.

"Here we are!" Alice squealed, pulling me out in my mental battle with myself. She pulled out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door to reveal our dorm. "Well, it isn't much, but it'll get us by for a year. Next year we are so getting an apartment off campus."

I rolled my eyes and followed her in, kicking the door shut with my foot. I walked over to one of the beds and set my bags down, feeling relieved that I didn't have to lug it around anymore. Alice was already putting her things away, placing all her posters and pictures up on her side of the room. I smiled, remembering how much of a perfectionist she was.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" she asked without turning around. "I know we've got all week, but you should start now. We need to spend the whole week together so we can catch up. Oh, and you have to catch up with Rose, Emmett, and Jazz. They're all here as well."

"T-that's wonderful," I replied while frowning. Damn it to hell. I'm screwed.

"I know! Jasper and I are still together, so are Em and Rose." Alice went on. "I'm surprised they lasted that long. I mean, it's Rosalie. She's... well, you remember how she acted."

I sighed. "Yeah..."

Alice turned around and looked at me with an expression of confusion. "You okay? You seem down."

I shrugged. "Just tired."

She nodded her head once, but hesitated before she turned back around and went back to putting things on the wall. I knew that this question would come back up in time, but I just didn't feel like explaining the reason why I was so sad - so depressed.

There was a knock on the door and Alice ran over to open it. Two blondes stepped in with a bulky brunette following in behind them. I immediately recognized him off the bat - Emmett. He hasn't changed a bit. I looked over to the two blondes and found Rosalie, looking even more beautiful than I had last saw her. Standing next to her was Jasper.

I never felt so out of place before with them, but now it seems like I don't even know these people.

"Holy crap, is that you, Bella?" Rosalie said while bending down to get a better look at me. "Well, I'll be damned. It is you!"

"Bella?" Jasper asked while peering over Rose's shoulder. He smiled. "Wow... It's good to see you again."

I felt the bed move under someone's weight as they sat down beside me. I looked over and came face-to-face with Emmett's nose. I stared wide-eyed into his brown eyes while he smirked.

"This is going to be awesome!" he boomed. "We have Clumsy Bella back! God, I missed laughing at you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. I see that she was still the man in the relationship.

Emmett backed away from me and pulled me in for a big bear hug. I squealed and struggled to get free from his suffocating grasp.

"Let her go, Emmett!" Alice yelled. "You're going to kill the poor girl!"

"Fine," he grumbled before releasing me.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Em."

A silence fell over us before Alice and Rosalie started to talk about something to deal with fashion. Emmett and Jasper moved some of Alice's heavy stuff while I just sat there, feeling out of place. It seemed like it didn't bother them that I wasn't talking - they were used to it.

There was another knock on the door and I got up to get it. Alice smiled a thank you at me before I turned the knob and opened the door. I looked up and met green eyes and a freckled nose.

"Hi, is Alice here?" he asked.

_Is it really him?_ I asked myself mentally. _Could he seriously be here?_

I blinked a few times before moving out of his way so he could walk into the room. Alice gave me a look of confusion before she hugged the man I thought I would have never see again in my lifetime.

"Edward, good thing you came." Rosalie said. "The boys need some help setting up Alice's thing that goes in the closet. Could you help them out?"

He smiled his crooked smile and nodded his head before he got to work. My eyes were locked on him, taking in every new detail about him, replacing the old image I had of him in my mind.

His bronze hair was the same since the last time I saw him, but it was even more beautiful. It looked like he had just ran his hand through it and then left it, not even caring about how messy it looked. His face was more pronounced, too, making his features even sharper. He even grown some muscle, but not as much as Emmett had.

_He was gorgeous. There was no other man that would look this beautiful in my eyes._ I thought, even though I shouldn't have.

"Hey, this isn't awkward or anything, is it?" Alice asked in a whisper. "I know you guys... haven't spoken in awhile, but look. He doesn't even remember you. No big deal, right?"

I nodded my head and moved my eyes off of Edward, making myself look at Alice. She smiled an apologetic smile while I made a fake smile play across my lips.

"No," I whispered back. "This isn't awkward at all."

"Good," she replied as her smile grew even bigger. "Start unpacking. We've got work to do."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before complying to her demand. I put all my clothes in my drawers and closet without getting in the boys' way and then hung up some of my pictures I had of Renee and Charlie. I immediately stopped myself, remembering that Edward was in the room. If he saw these, he might have found out I was here.

"Finally," Emmett said with a sigh. "That damn thing is up, Alice."

I heard her squeal and then her footsteps as she walked over to see their work. I turned my head a little bit and caught sight of Edward looking at me with a questioning gaze. I turned back around quickly, not wanting him to recognize me - to remember the past.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice squealed while clapping her hands. "I couldn't have done that all by myself."

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed. "Come over here and check this thing out. You'll love it!"

I froze while everyone grew silent.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask. "You mean..."

I turned around and faced them, knowing that my secret was out.

* * *

**A/N: I BE BORED! 'Nough said. Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I got done with this one quickly! Two days between posting this chapter and the last chapter. I'm goooooooooood. :D  
**

* * *

There wasn't a sound made. We didn't even let out a breath while we all stood there, crammed in this small room with a billion unanswered questions in the air. Everyone was stock still, not wanting to be the one to cause the fight that was bound to happen.

Was this how it was for everyone when they meet their love after they hurt them so badly? Was it always this... _awkward?_

Finally, Alice moved. As she walked, she kept a close eye on Edward before she stopped in front of me. I looked up and over her spiky hair towards Rosalie, questioning her with my eyes about what Alice was doing. Rosalie just shrugged in reply.

"Listen, Edward." Alice began. "If you have a problem with Bella being here, then just leave. It's as simple as that. Bella's here to have fun, not to deal with the past."

Edward stayed quiet, but I noticed by the way he was looking at me that he was remembering everything. Every goddamn thing we went through. I couldn't help but remember them, too. They were the only things I had of him left.

"Well..." Emmett breathed. "I think we're done here, Jasper. Wanna get something to eat?"

"You caused this, Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed. "We're staying. And that's final."

He sighed. "Fine."

Alice moved away from in front of me, walking towards Edward. I watched as his lips moved as he whispered something to her. She nodded her head before turning back around to look at me with eyes full of apologies. I knew why right off the bat.

He wanted to speak to me. _Alone._

As she walked over to me, my eyes were glued to Edward's sad-stricken face. I've never seen him look like that before. He never had to look that way before until now.

Did he go through the same amount of heartbreak and pain that I went through? Did he know how badly I was hurt because of him? No. He will never know. It wouldn't be the same for him.

I walked over to the door, forgetting about all the eyes that were now watching me. I didn't look back because I knew that he would follow me. I kept walking, finding a place that didn't have anyone near it so they wouldn't hear what kind of past we had. I ended up walking outside and to the edge of campus before we could be alone.

"Bella, stop." Edward said while grabbing onto my hand. "I think we've gone far enough."

I yanked my hand out of his before glaring at him. "Don't touch me."

He looked down, keeping his eyes locked on the grass. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to begin. He never did, though. He just kept looking hurt.

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he replied without looking up. "I'm sorry for everything. Really, really sorry, Bella. I shou-"

"Stop," I demanded while closing my eyes tight so I didn't have to let these tears spill out of my eyes. Crying in front of him was the last thing I wanted to do right now. "Don't."

"Bella..." Edward breathed. "Look at me. Please."

I opened my eyes and looked up to his green eyes. I remembered how I used to always get lost in them, but now I didn't feel a thing. I just saw how dull they became over the years of my absence.

"Believe me when I say this," he whispered. "When I heard you left... I wasn't myself, because I knew that I was the one who sent you away. I was the one who made you run away from the place you called home. I was the one who broke your heart. And I couldn't be anymore apologetic than I am right now.

"I could see how much you grew up since the last time we saw each other. You grew stronger, braver, and you don't let anything get in your way now. And I think I know why that is; it's because of me. It's because of all those terrible things I did to you." He took in a shaky breath, clearing away the tears I could visibly see forming in his eyes. "Just believe me when I say I'm sorry. _Please."_

There wasn't any words said further than that - we just looked into each others' eyes, searching for something, but we didn't know what. I could feel myself inching my face closer to his before I could feel his rough lips glide over mine. I could hear a small voice in my head tell me that this was wrong, and that I worked so hard to not come to this, but here I was, stooping down to his level.

What am I doing? I shouldn't want this, but yet, I do. Damn those good looks.

Edward put a finger between our lips as he kept looking deeply into my eyes. He hitched up an eyebrow and I couldn't find the reason why.

"I want you to kiss me only if you mean it." Edward said without moving his finger. "If you don't mean it, then just walk away, Bella. I don't want you to do something you'll regret once we're away from each other."

_Back away! Now!_ My mind kept telling me that over and over again, but I would never comply with its demand.

I pulled Edward's hand away and wrapped my arms around his neck before crashing my lips to his. I knew that I would do exactly what he said I would - I would regret this. But I didn't care anymore. I gone years without being kissed by him, I deserved this.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, locking me in his tight embrace. My hands went to his hair, pulling and tugging on the strands, making him moan against my mouth. His hands fisted in my hair as he pushed me closer to him. His tongue traced the curve of my bottom lip, making me melt in his grasp.

My God, he's even more of a wonderful kisser than I remember.

When we pulled away from each other we were gasping for breath. We didn't let go of each other, though. He had his arms wrapped around me in a protective way while I had my arms locked around his neck. Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter to him, crushing me against his body. But I didn't mind. I was just living in this moment, hoping that we didn't have to let go of each other.

"We should probably get back to your room," Edward said while I felt his arms loosen up on me before the glided away from me. "Alice might send a search party out for you."

I sighed. "Yeah..."

He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'll always be right where you need me. I promise."

Oh, but I'm going somewhere. A place that will never allow me to be with you - a place I built for myself so I could stay away from you. I just wish I never done what I just did so it wouldn't be this hard to go back to that place like it is now.

Edward grabbed onto my hand before pulling me back towards the way we had come. I didn't say a thing, I just kept my eyes forward, thinking of a way I could fix this wrong I had just made. Maybe I could move... No, that will not fix this. That would just show how much of a coward I was.

Then what? Stay here and suffer through this until Christmas vacation?

I sighed, knowing that was the only way around this. Why couldn't Edward have gone to one of those colleges I thought he was going to? He just screwed everything over for me!

We walked into my dorm room hand-in-hand, making me receive concerning stares from Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett wasn't in the room, but they followed us in carrying two bags of take-out. Edward let go of my hand so he could help them carry it all in, letting me go over to Alice and Rose.

"What happened?" Alice asked immediately.

I sighed. "He just said he was sorry." _Mostly._

"And you forgave him?" Rosalie asked. "After all that he put you through?"

"I guess?" I replied with a shrug.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other before Alice grabbed onto each side of my face. She looked me straight in the eyes before looking all over.

"Your lips are swollen," she observed.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip as she moved away from me. Rosalie crossed her arms across her chest while glaring at me while Alice just looked disappointed. These two noticed so many things that I didn't even know was wrong with me. I hate it.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I whispered. "What else was I supposed to do? He looked so hurt..."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Bella. You're puddy in his hands. If he looks sad anywhere near you you're always the one to cheer him up, even if he doesn't even need it. It's how things are between you two."

"I agree," said Alice. "You need to just stay away from him, if I were you. He's not a good thing to bring back into your life, and you know that, Bella. So, stop this before it gets out of hand. That kiss you two shared may have set off feelings you don't want."

I sighed and turned my back on them, not wanting to hear anymore of their lecture. I caught Edward's eyes, noticing how apologetic they were again. I smiled at him, hoping he would realize everything was all right. He seemed to catch the hint, seeing how he went back to his conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

After about an hour, the guys left, leaving me alone with just Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie didn't have to leave since her room was just down the hall. Alice and her went straight to gossiping, not even caring about involving me. They were still mad at me for what happened earlier.

I would be mad at myself, too. I was, in fact. I shouldn't have kissed him, it was wrong of me. But I did, and I can't think of a way why I didn't want to. I missed kissing him, being held that tight, and just being in his arms in general. I missed it. Almost as much as I missed Edward.

"Good night, Bella." Rosalie said as she left my room. I looked up, seeing her blonde hair trail behind her as she left.

"Why?" Alice asked quietly. "Why did you kiss him?"

I sighed, keeping my eyes away from her blue ones. "It just felt right, Alice."

"That's it, just because it felt _right?"_ she asked.

I nodded my head. "You would have done the same thing if it was Jasper. I know you too well, Alice, so don't say you wouldn't."

I heard Alice stand up before I felt her small arms wrap around my shoulders, giving me a small hug. I returned her hug before looking at her with a questioning gaze. All she did was smile.

"I would have done the same," she replied with a smile. "And I'm glad you kissed him. I missed seeing you two together."

iWell, that's just weird./i I thought, but decided that it was Alice. She could have hid how she felt so Rosalie wouldn't get mad at her, too.

"Thanks," I replied with a small smile.

"Grab him while you can, Bells." Alice said while walking into the bathroom. "With his good looks, those girls are going to be all over him. I know you can reel him in again. With a few things of make-up and some very revealing shirts, he should be drooling over you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a small pillow before throwing it at her. "Shut up!"

She laughed, "Fine, fine!"

I smiled while watching her close the bathroom door behind her. Maybe I could give Edward a second chance. After he explained everything. It would be better that way.

But what if he doesn't want a second chance? What if he wants someone other than me?

I growled and rolled my eyes before turning off the lamp and getting into bed. No, I thought. He wants to be with me. I can tell.  


* * *

**A/N: Reviews! I LOVED THE ONES I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! So, I'd love some moooooooore. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, Twinerds! It's something _Twilight _related!**

**That's right. And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story. But I have a feeling that you're going to love this chapter. :D**

**Also, this is NOT _The Mortal Instruments Series_ related. And I'm sorry for that, but just know I am working on that story too. You just need to be patient. (:**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

The first day of a new school is always the hardest. You frantically try to find which classroom you're in while having to sit beside some complete stranger that you haven't even known existed on the planet. And then listen to the teacher go on and on about something important on the very first day.

This was all too complicated for me, but I seemed to have managed perfectly through the first half of the day. Which, as shocked as some of my friends may seem, I'm shocked even more. This wasn't like me, but I liked the change.

While walking out of my second class of the day I had a gigantic smile on my face. The weather was nice for Seattle so I decided I would work on some of my homework I just got while sitting on some bench on campus. It seemed like a good idea.

Until this guy sat down beside me, scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh, Christ..." I gasped while dropping my notebook.

He immediately bent down to grab it before looking up at me with the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. The sunlight reflected off of them, making them gleam even brighter than they probably would have. He smiled slightly as the wind played with his straight black hair.

I could _not_ look away from him. He was beautiful.

"I believe this is your's?" he asked while holding up the green notebook I had just dropped. I nodded my head and grabbed it with shaky hands.

"Thanks," I replied.

I started to go back to work, but then I noticed that the boy wasn't leaving. He remained sitting there, looking at my face as I worked. I didn't say a thing, though. I couldn't. Finally, he said something.

"The name's Jason," he said while holding out his hand. "And you are?"

I turned to face him while staring down at his hand that was still hanging in the air. I hesitated before taking it, shaking it lightly before letting it go.

"Bella," I replied. "It's nice meeting you, Jason."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a cocky smile. "Whatcha working on?"

I looked back down to my notebook after being completely oblivious about what page it was so happened to be turned to. I felt his eyes look over my shoulder and down to the page.

Of course, it was the page of doodles I drew in class. And they were _embarrassing._

Jason chuckled while relaxing back into his previous slouch. "You're not the best artist in the world, but I can look past that." He turned his head towards me with a look of pure horror on it. "Please tell me that isn't your major..."

"Oh, no... No." I said in a rush with a nervous giggle. "I'm an English major. Art really isn't my thing."

He let out the breath he must have been holding while smiling that cocky smile again. Somehow, it took my breath away every single time.

"Good thing," Jason said while elbowing me in the side. "It would be bad if I had to be in class with you drawing things like that. I just might have had to tutor you."

_That doesn't sound like a bad thing in my eyes..._ my mind said.

God, no. Stop thinking like that, Bella. You have Edward. This guy means nothing to you. Especially _that!_

"Are you good at English and literature?" Jason continued without even pausing.

"Yes," I replied. "I happen to love it."

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment. I let my eyes look over him, taking in everything that I possibly could in those short minutes. His black shirt clung to him for dear life, showing off every muscle he had. I was staring... very noticeably staring. I heard him clear his throat, making my eyes look up to his and see the smirk his lips were in. I ended up staring at that and his eyes.

I am hopeless.

"Well, I better get to my next glass," Jason said as he looked at the clock on his cell phone. I nodded my head as he started to get up. Jason started to walk away from me, but then he stopped and turned back around. "Maybe we could go get coffee? Tonight?"

I smiled. "Sure."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Cool. See ya later, Bells."

_Bells... I like that._ I thought with a smile with a blush present on my cheeks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You got asked out!?" Alice asked in disbelief after I had explained what happened earlier this morning. Somehow it was completely unheard of for me to get asked out since Alice was reacting like this. Rosalie was even in shock! Some friends there are...

"Are you sure he asked you out?" Rosalie asked, trying to understand it all.

"YES!" I yelled in replied. "What do you not get about some _really_ hot guy asking me out? I know it seems really illogical, but it happened. I swear."

Alice sighed, giving in and stopping all the arguing. "What time is he picking you up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We met up after his class and we exchanged cell numbers. Jason said he would text me and let me know what time he was ready to go. He has late classes, so hopefully it will be before those."

"Before what?" Emmett asked while he walked into the room. Jasper and Edward followed in behind him carrying bags of Chinese food. Edward smiled over to me and I blushed scarlet.

Rosalie looked over to me with her blue eyes. I shook my head minutely, hoping she would keep her mouth shut about my date tonight now that Edward was in the same room as us. She understood and mouth, "I won't tell."

"It's nothing, Emmett," Alice said as she helped Jasper pass out paper plates.

We all grab our fill of the food before we either found a spot on Alice's bed or mine or on the floor. Edward sat beside me as we lounged against my pillows as the movie Jasper had rented played. Occasionally I would look over to him and catch him staring at me, causing him to smile that crooked smile he never seemed to grow out of. And occasionally my mind would slip into an image of Jason.

Oh my God... _Edward_ and _Jason..._

I didn't realize it before now. Edward was hopelessly trying to make another relationship work with me, trying to make things right between us after our slip up when we were younger. And then here comes another mysterious boy who happens to be best friends with good looks, asking me out for coffee later tonight.

And Edward so happened to be sitting right beside me when my phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it before I even had time to think. I started to protest, but he already had my phone flipped open and I saw his eyes move from left to right as he read the message.

"Coffee at seven?" he asked while moving the phone down from his face. "With this Jason kid?"

"Um... yeah," I said. I began to fidget and I had lost my appetite. This situation was making me have nausea now that everyone in the whole room knew about what I was planning on doing later. And seeing the anger flash so quickly through Edward's green eyes didn't help anything.

Edward grunted before he handed me back my phone. He got up and filled his plate with more food, but he didn't come back sit down next to me. Instead, he walked over and sat down beside Emmett on the floor. I looked over to Alice and all I could see was her staring back at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Honestly."

She nodded her head before slowly turning her head back to the TV. I got up from where I was sitting and threw my plate away. I wanted out of this awkward atmosphere before anything else made Edward upset. I slipped on my shoes and pulled on a light jacket before grabbing my keys and walking out the door. I kept walking until I was outside in the cool evening air, taking in deep breaths.

"What are you doing out here, Bells?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Jason walking over to me. He had a confused look on his face, but his lips were in that smirk he so happened to love to flaunt.

"Waiting for you," I replied. It wasn't entirely a lie, but it was better than telling him the truth of what had just happened.

Jason chuckled and leaned against a street lamp. "Are we eager to see me tonight, Ms. Bella?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes! You caught me."

"I knew you couldn't stand to be away from me," he said with a smug smile. "I could see it in your eyes when you were staring at me earlier today. You really should stop that. It's a bad habit."

_Is there nothing you ever not go without noticing?_ It seemed like whatever I did in secrecy around him he would amazingly spot it without me even noticing.

"Right, Jason," I said as I began to walk over to him. "Are we just going to talk about how staring is a bad habit or are we really going to get coffee?"

He smiled and laughed slightly. I was amusing to him, that's a plus, I thought.

"We're getting coffee," he replied. "But that's our first topic of the night, okay?"

"Okay. As long as we don't talk about it the whole time we're together."

Jason smiled even bigger before he grabbed onto my hand. "Deal."

We walked over to the campus cafe, my hand in his. The butterflies were a nice feeling for once, and I accepted them with open arms. It's been too long since the last time I felt the nerves like this. I missed it.

"After you," Jason said as he held the door open. I smiled and walked in, looking for an available table for the two of us. I walked over to the one that had two chairs around a small table with him trailing very closely behind me.

We order our coffee and he order a slice of coffee cake that we were going to share. Immediately we began to talk about how staring was actually a bad habit and then we talked about our majors.

"Art is actually a pretty awesome major, if you asked me," Jason said before he took a sip of his coffee. He drank it black, and I couldn't help but think it was manly. "You get to do the one thing you love for the rest of your life, and even get paid for it! Who wouldn't want to do that?"

"The people who have no talent in the art industry?" I asked while giggling. It was so easy to just be open with him.

He nodded his head. "True. And maybe the people who love being caught up in books."

"What's wrong with books?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I did make a good point. You can't draw and that's why you aren't an Art major. You would rather prefer to be locked up in your room just reading and living in a world you could always escape to without worrying about the real world that surrounded you." He said all of that in the most serious tone I've heard him use. It was like he was lecturing me about reading, but I could also sense his love for reading. "That's just something people would truly love to do. Escaping just by reading words."

I smiled and nodded my head. "It is nice. I'm guessing you like to read?"

"You caught on to that," Jason said while never breaking eye contact with me. "Reading is something I do often, but now that school's started its hard to find time to."

"Yeah, it is. What's your favorite book?" I was too curious. If he liked the same types of books that I did, then I could officially say we were almost a match made in heaven.

He thought about it for a few minutes, just taking small sips of his coffee and small bites of the piece of coffee cake we were sharing. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

_"Wuthering Heights,"_ he said. "It's my all time favorite."

I smiled brightly and said, "It's my favorite, too."

"No way?" he asked in disbelief. "That's awesome, Bells! Maybe we could exchange books. I bet you have great taste in them."

And that was that on the subject. We stuck to it and talked all about the books either he has read or I had. I couldn't believe how well were we getting along. After we finished up our coffee and cake we walked around campus, just talking about books. Then we got on talking about what life was like before college. I kept my story as brief of Forks as I could.

"So you lived in Washington, but moved to be with your mother?" Jason asked after taking in everything I said.

"Yup," I replied. "First we started out in Arizona, but then she met Phil and they got married. Then, we traveled around a lot, but Phil found a team he loved in Florida and that's where we moved to."

He sighed. "I bet Florida is awesome. You never have to worry about the cold weather."

"You could say that, but the humidity there was just _insane."_ We ended up laughing at what we had just said.

All too soon we were standing in front of my dorm room, the keys to unlock the door in my hand. Jason so kindly insisted to walk me all the way to my door so I wouldn't get attacked by some crazy person. Of course I said yes, I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Well, Bells, we've reached the end of another day." Jason said that with a little sadness dripping into his voice. My heart started to beat faster at what I think he was sad about. Him leaving me for the night.

"But tomorrow another day begins, and it could be better than this one," I said. "You never know."

He nodded his head before he bent down a little and kissed me softly on the cheek. The skin there tingled with sensation and it started to heat up suddenly. Jason pulled back slowly and then smiled before turning back around and walking down the flight of stairs.

I turned to the door and pushed my key into the lock before turning it. I walked into my room and flipped on the light, knowing that Alice was already too asleep to even care. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my clothes before replacing them with a tank-top and shorts. I crawled into bed with my cheek still tingling and feeling hot. I let my finger glide over the skin once before I recapped the whole night in my head. A smile graced my lips as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Bella's got another maaaaaaaan. That is so unfair. XD**

Reviews for this story have been awesome, and I would love some more. Ask me questions and tell me what you think what's going to happen. I'd love to read them. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jason. Edward, Alice, Bella, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was angry and upset and Edward is the only one I can write with when I feel like this, so you get an Edward POV today! (:

This is a _Twilight_ related fanfic. Sorry if you came here to read TMI fanfic.

Enjoy! :D  


**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I _can't_ believe her. I just can't.

Why the hell would I even think she would just come crawling back to me? I knew she wasn't like that at all, but yet, I just wished - hoped - she was. She wasn't like that, of course. She had become stronger after all the hurt I've put her through. I should have known that! But I didn't. And now I've gone and made a fool of myself.

Nice one, Cullen.

I slammed the notebook I was holding down onto the desk. I couldn't stand at looking at the lyrics I had written about Bella anymore. It was just a too big of a reminder for me about how I was stupid. Emmett looked up at me with a glare for disturbing him and his work, but I just shrugged him off.

"What's your deal?" Jasper asked while running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Nothing that is of concern of you," I replied before grabbing my jacket. I threw open the door and headed out before calling back, "Don't bother calling me. I'll come back when I feel like it."

I walked down the stairs and pushed both doors open before facing the cold wind and rain. The weather had turned horrible after Bella's night with this _Jason._ I found it rather ironic to the situation I was in. I kept walking until I was in the parking lot, spotting my silver Volvo before unlocking it. I climbed in and just sat there, staring through the windshield.

When I looked over to the girls' dormitory my heart squeezed in on itself. I couldn't even bring myself to walk in there with Emmett and Jasper anymore. It hurt too much. Whenever the girls would come over to our room I would flee, hoping that I didn't have to face my fear of which is named Bella.

That girl did strange things to my head. Just thinking about her sent me into our childhood together.

"No," I growled. I closed my eyes tightly and slammed my hands down on the steering wheel. "I will _not_ think of her. She's moved on, even if we shared that kiss that made the electricity go through our touch like crazy."

I mentally slapped myself across the face for even bring up that moment in time. The worst part was that after speaking it out loud I couldn't stop thinking about it. They way she fit into my arms perfectly made me think that they were molded just for her. The way her lips moved with perfect synchronization with mine just seemed like bliss to me. And the way she smelled was heavenly. She didn't stop using the strawberry shampoo that I commented on by saying how much I loved it. It was the one thing she didn't let go of me. I knew that all too well.

I had my fair share of not letting go, also. I still wear the anklet she made for me when we were fifteen. She made it two times too big at the time, but now it fits perfectly. I still have the concert ticket of Incubus hanging on my wall back home with her signature on it. Looking back it seems silly that she had signed my ticket instead of the band, but it also seems perfect. Everything about Bella seemed perfect.

_No,_ I thought. _Don't stoop to her level._

I sighed and threw the keys into the ignition, giving it a hard twist. I turned up the stereo and blared whatever song was playing on my iPhone after I docked it. I pulled out of the parking lot before heading down the highway to find some old road that no body took anymore. I needed the thrill of speed to take my mind off of Bella. It was the only thing that truly distracted me besides her.

After spending a total of two hours speeding down back roads and just sitting in the silence I got a text message from Alice.

_Where are you? We're about to start movie night. Jasper ordered pizza. - A._

I sighed and typed in my reply.

_I'm relaxing, but I'll be there. Save me a few slices. - E._

I pressed the send button and turned back on my car. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal, enjoying the feel of speed for one last time before I was back on the highway. I turned into the college campus and parked my car. I didn't get out, instead I grabbed my phone and texted Emmett.

_Is Bella there? - E._

Two minutes later I had a reply.

_No, bro. She's out with what's-his-face again tonight. You're free to enjoy time with us. - Em._

I growled and pushed open my door violently. I should have known she would have been with Jason again tonight. They've been going out for coffee every day after he finishes his night class. I could feel myself shaking with hatred towards the guy, but I decided I could nothing about him. If he's what Bella wants, then Bella can have him.

Jasper met me out in the hallway outside of our room. He was casually leaning up against the wall while holding a plate full of pizza. When I cleared my throat he looked up and smirked.

"You better be happy I made it out with this much," Jasper said, the smirk clear in his voice. "Emmett was about ready to attack me for them."

I took the plate from him and nodded. "Thanks."

"You do know she's just doing this to make you feel like a total ass, right?" Jasper said. I looked up to him with wide eyes, begging him to continue. "Wow, you don't know."

"No, so why not tell me?"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself. Alice told me that she thinks Bella is only going out with this Jason kid to get back at you for all the hurt you put her through. If she sees you look like she did years ago, then, maybe, she'll drop him and come to you."

_Lie,_ I thought to myself. _You haven't seen the way Bella looks at him._

Of course, none of them have really looked closely to those two like I have. None of them really care about what Bella is doing behind our backs. They're just happy she isn't dwelling in the past like I so happen to be doing.

"Jasper..." I sighed.

"Don't tell me it's not true, Edward," he demanded. "Just because we don't look at Bella the same way you do doesn't mean we don't notice things."

I shook my head and walked past him, opening the door to our dorm. He followed in behind me before turning to Alice to have a whispered conversation. I sat down at a desk and stared at the plate I sat in front of me. I've lost all of my appetite just from that single conversation with Jasper.

"Eddie, you gonna watch the movie?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of pizza. I shook me head before handing him my plate of pizza. He gave out a big cheer and then he patted me on the back.

I felt small arms wrap around me neck in a tight hug before I heard Alice say, "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," I replied in a whisper.

_Hopefully..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do you think she's avoiding us now?" Alice asked while walking beside me. I looked over to her and met her worried eyes. "Well?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. It's been a week since my little fiasco with Jasper and now Bella was no where to be found. Alice would talk to her when they were in their dorm together, but that was the only time Alice really saw her anymore.

And my worst nightmare has become a reality. Bella and Jason are officially a _couple._

I still can't believe Bella. I just can't let myself think of how she replaced me so easily after that reunion kiss. I thought I was back in her life securely, but I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

I felt a hand shake my arm before Alice looked at me with wide eyes, begging for an answer.

"She's moved on, Alice," I said.

"That doesn't mean she should be avoiding all of us!" Alice stepped in front of me and blocked my path. "It just can't. And you know it."

I growled. "Alice. Move."

"Not until you march your ass up to our room and talk to Bella."

"If that's what you want, then fine. I'll go talk to her," I stated with clenched teeth.

I turned my back on Alice and marched back down the hallway. I pushed my way through the many of bodies of other students, making them all glare at me. I didn't care, though. I had something I needed to say to Bella, no matter how bad it would hurt the both of us. Alice just gave me the little push I needed.

Once I was in front of Bella's door I just stood there, staring at it. Suddenly, it opened and Bella walked right into me, pushing me against the opposite wall.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with a blush. She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Edward?"

I chuckled. "Duh."

"What's up?" she asked while taking a few steps back away from me. Already I was missing her touch.

"We need to talk." I said, making my face a hard mask. I would do this without any feelings, no matter how bad I wanted to just burst out in tears after it was all said and down.

I just _had_ to do this. For her and I both.

* * *

**A/N: What's he going to say!? OH LORDY WHO KNOWS!**

Reviews feel me with happiness and I feel love towards all of you people who take the time out of your busy lifestyle to write me one. So I would love it again if you do review. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back form the world of dead, unfaithful writers! XD**

I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of you who waited patiently and sent me PMs saying take my time. But I do love when people ask when the next chapter's coming. They make me actually get to work. So, THANK YOU ALL! (:

Fanfics will come faster and faster. Just not fast enough because of damn school. :/

Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, kay?  


* * *

"We need to talk," Edward said with a face without a hint of any emotions.

My heart sank before pounding loudly in my chest. Those words always mean horrible things.

"A-about?" I whispered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the the floor. He was hesitating with me, not wanting to just say what he needed to speak. It was annoying me sensless, but I would handle it for him. I would stand here until he finally decided to speak whatever was on his mind no matter how long that could be.

"Us," Edward finally whispered. He looked up to me with swirling Emerald eyes, sadness clearly pooling into them. "We need to talk about us and where we go from here, because, in all honesty, I don't see anything happening anymore between us, Bella. Not even being able to stand being friends."

I shook my head. "But... we're best friends?"

"No, that's what you want to think, but it's not what is happening in reality."

"Then help me try to understand all of this instead of just stating whatever it is you're stating." I was growing aggravated with him, but I tried to push it aside as much as I possibly could. "Please."

His eyes left mine as he ran his hand through his hair once more. I could tell he was pulling on the silky strands, but for what reason, though? Was he just as aggravated as I was or was it because he was stressed? How could he even feel like that when he was the one to say that we needed to talk?

God, why is this boy so damn _confusing?_

"Bella, I can't watch you go through life without me standing by your side," Edward began. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he continued. "I hate knowing that you're with this Jason guy and not with me. It hurts me to know that after all that I've tried to show you you still choose to just ignore the fact that I still... I-I still... _love you."_

No, no, no, no. He can't... he shouldn't... I won't let him.

"Bella, I'm so in love with you. I've always been this much in love with you ever since you became a part of my life." He looked up and moved closer to me, placing one of his hands on my waist and pulling me against his chest. "Just let me prove to you that I'm better than that foolish boy that I was in high school. I'm begging you to."

I blinked my eyes and shook my head from shock. "E-Edward... w-we..."

And then I lost it. His lips crashed against mine and as hard as I tried to fight him off me I just couldn't. My hands pushed at his chest, but he took the gesture as a sign of affection. He tangled my hair in one of his hands as it fisted in my hair and he licked my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I didn't give in, though. Instead, I continued to push on his chest before I heard someone clear their throat.

"What the hell?" Jason's voice sounded from the hallway. Edward broke away from my lips and looked over to him with a smirk.

"Hey, dickface," Edward said with a wave.

I gasped and smacked Edward's arm before nearly running over to Jason. He pushed me behind his back, but took a strong hold on my hand as he faced Edward with what seemed like hate-filled eyes. Edward just stood there, unfazed, with his crooked smile playing on the tips of his lips.

"Get your own girlfriend, Cullen," Jason growled.

"That is my own girlfriend. I had her first, so if you don't mind, hand her over to her rightful owner." He held out his hand and waited, staring straight into my eyes.

I glared. "I don't _belong _to anyone. I belong to myself."

Edward chuckled and shook his head while _tsk_-ing. "Smart move, Jason. You've gone and upset her. Some boyfriend you are."

"You have no say in this, you bastard. Just stay the fuck away from her and you won't get hurt." Jason sounded threatening. I've never heard him like that before, and, to be honest, it scared me. What if he was like that with me? How would that end?

Oh, God... It would end _terribly._

I snapped my hand out of Jason's and backed away from him. He turned around quickly with apologetic eyes as his mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. I shook my head and felt a single tear stream down my cheek as I spun around quickly and ran down the stairs. I needed a honest friend; one that doesn't fight over me like those two were.

I ended up pushing my way through the bodies in the packed hallway after a class was released. I heard people call my name as I continued to shove and run, ignoring those two voices that wanted to just apologize over and over again until I gave in. But I wasn't going to give in. The hardest part about all this was just forgiving them and having them constantly fighting over me - hurting me.

Suddenly, I saw a blonde male with his arm wrapped around a short black, spiky hair girl. I pushed some man out of my way as I ran even faster towards them, screaming their names. They spun around and Jasper caught me in his arms.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked while hugging me tightly. I felt Alice's arms wrap around me so she could join in the hug.

"Bella!" Edward and Jason yelled in unison. Their footsteps were getting louder now that the hallway was cleared.

Alice let go of me and placed her fists on her hips while glaring at the two boys. "What the _HELL_ did you do to her!?"

"It was all Edward's doing, I swear, Alice. You know I would never hurt Bella!" Jason said in a exasperated voice.

"No, I don't," Alice growled in reply. I turned my head and caught her eyes before she turned back to him. "And I don't like you. There, I said it. And it isn't just that I don't _like_ you, I _hate_ you! I absolutely hate you and how you think it's okay to just cheat on Bella by saying you're _studying_. I know that's a lie, so why not admit it right here, right now, Jason?"

I've never heard that much venom in that girl's voice before ever in all my years of knowing her.

"Oh, shit. My girl's got a angry, dark side. Go figure." Jasper smiled and squeezed my shoulders as he stared adoringly at Alice. She flipped her hair over her shoulder (well, at least tried to) and stuck her tongue out at Jason.

Jason laughed and glared at her. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not... You know what? Who gives a shit. Bella, I've never loved you. You bore me. So, let's just end it now while you still have your dignity?"

Edward growled and grabbed Jason's jacket, pulling him back and lifting him off the ground. "Stay the hell away from her. If you don't, I'll make sure you will _never_ have kids. Got it, Davidson?"

"Fuck off, Cullen."

Edward smirked. "No, you fuck off."

Before Jason had time to react Edward pulled open the door that lead to outside and threw - like throwing out the trash kind of throw - Jason out of it. I heard his body land with a thud on the ground before I heard other students' laughter. Edward closed the door and turned to face us with a smile that I knew was from being so brave. Jasper let go of me and walked over to him and high-fived him.

"I never knew you had that in you, Ed," he praised.

Edward laughed. "Hidden talents, my friend."

Alice squealed and tackled her brother in a hug. "You rock!"

I watched as Alice and Jasper circled around Edward and continued to praise him with their kind words. I wrapped my arms around my torso and focused my eyes on the ground as I began to take small steps backwards. I looked up one more time before I made my exit and noticed that Edward was staring right at me with green eyes that said everything.

He loved me.

He was in love with me.

He will always be in love with me.

Edward pushed his way through Alice and Jasper and jogged up to me before placing his hands on my waist. He stared into my eyes as tears continued to fall down from mine. I knew that his next move was to wipe them away with his thumbs as soon as he placed his hands on the sides of my face. And he did just that.

"Bella..." he whispered.

I smiled softly and placed a finger to his lips. "Sh, I know."

He rested his forehead against mine and chuckled. "Do you? Do you know just how much I love you and how sorry I am for his asshole moves? Do you know just how good it feels to hold you? Do yo-"

I stopped him with my lips, kissing him softly to let him know just how sorry and how in love I was with him.

"I do," I whispered against his lips.

"Good to know," he said with a smile.

Our lips connected again and the kiss was slow; full of just love and happiness and whatever else should be added into the mix of this kiss that just felt right. His hands were still on my face as mine were holding onto his arms as he dipped me back just a little. I smiled and giggled as he did, causing a smile to grace his lips as they moved against mine.

"Well, would you look at that. Edward finally getting his girl." Jasper voice was filled with a smile.

Alice giggled. "Who would have known?"

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! I PROMISE YOU!**

There's still a lot of stuff that happens in this story, TRUST ME.

Reviews are awesome. So... _pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase _can I have more?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

It's been awhile, I know, sorry. I just hadn't realized how long it had been since the last time I wrote, and when I did I felt completely horrible. So I hope this makes up for it. (:

Uh, this chapter's kind of short. But it was good place for this, and it's just a filler. So good stuff be coming! Get excited.

_Character's are Stephenie Meyer's._

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Edward asked before he began to strum lightly on the strings of his guitar. He began to sing and I immediately recognized the song. It happened to become one of my favorites after he over-played it so much.

"That's nice," I replied, running my fingers through his glorious hair. I noticed that his eyes slid closed and a sigh of content left his lips. "Play it again?"

He smiled but kept his eyes closed, using only memory to replay 'The Haunting' by Anberlin. His voice echoed through my small dorm room, filling every small space and corner it possibly could. I saw Alice shimmy up to Jasper as they flitted around the room, packing boxes full of Alice's stuff.

I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to be so _soon. _I mean, it was just now starting to snow, and the many signs of Christmas were just now starting to pop out their little heads. I was just now getting used to having Alice always around, but now she's leaving again. All because she couldn't leave Jasper's side without feeling so alone. I told her I was always there for her, but she needed him more than me. Especially ever since a huge diamond ring took permanent place on her ring finger.

That's right. Jasper _proposed. _Why so soon, I couldn't tell you.

It shocked all of us, but mostly Edward and I. We weren't prepared at all for them to take such a leap. It was just so unlike them. All our lives we've known them, and yet, they still surprise us with small, minute things. Well, except this, of course.

So, Alice was moving. I was forbidden to stay in this dorm room no longer than she did, so I was also moving my stuff to Edward's new luxurious apartment. That I was _very_ excited about.

"You're smiling again," Edward said as he stood up. "What's the occasion?"

"Just thinking of _our_ place," I said with a huge smile. My cheeks felt hot and Edward chuckled as he packed up his guitar.

"That has a nice ring to it. _Our_ place," he mumbled with a small, cocky smile.

I stood up and helped him, but he immediately waved one of his hands at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, raising my hands up in surrender. The man didn't like it when someone else touched his guitar, even if that someone was the person who had his heart right in her hands. Wait, no. The person who _shared_ a heart with him. That's better.

Yeah, that sounds totally corny, but it's true. Every since that day Edward stood up and was a man we've been connected on a much deeper level. The first week we closed ourselves off from everyone else just so we could talk and get our own lives intertwined with one another's. After that everything else fell into place – we hung out with all our friends and still found time to be alone. It was a nice, right balance for my life with him.

Of course, it wasn't so much for my father. When I went home for Thanksgiving break I took Edward with me. He said he wanted to try and see if Charlie would forgive him, and, no matter how hard I tried to get it through Edward's thick skull that Charlie resented him, he still wouldn't let me budge.

So, we went back to Forks. Charlie was working when we drove into town, so we had the house to ourselves for a bit. Edward and I threw our luggage in my old bedroom before he went to watch some sports while I began to cook dinner. Charlie arrived once things were done, and right of the bat, he started ranting about Edward ruining his holiday.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed back in this house, boy," Charlie said through clenched teeth. His face was turning a bright red color and I tried to run, but he pointed straight at me. "What the hell happened, Bella?"

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "F-forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness? Really, Be-"Charlie was interrupted by Edward holding up a hand and moving so he was standing in front of me.

"Chief Swan, please don't take your anger out on Bella. It was my fault, and I shouldn't have done what I did, but I've learned. Bella has changed me into a better person, and she's everything I'm not and everything I wish to be. So, just this once, let me love your daughter." Edward's voice turned soft and his posture relaxed, causing him to drop his hand in surrender. "Please."

To my surprise, that was the end of it. Charlie grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into a man-to-man hug. I even heard Charlie mumbled something like, "Finally, it's good to have you back, son." That totally blew my mind and made me realize Charlie really wasn't that big of a hard ass.

And now my world's perfect. I've got the man I've loved for what seems like years back where he needs to be, my old best friend, and my old life. I've come to realize that trying to repress those years of my past was the stupidest thing I have ever decided to do. How in the world was I supposed to forget something that impacted me so much? I couldn't, and now I know.

Once Edward was all packed up, he grabbed my hand and nodded towards Jasper.

"We're out, man. We'll be here tomorrow morning to help you guys with the move," he said while pulling the door open.

Jasper waved while Alice ran up to me to give me a quick hug goodbye. She also bent down and picked up my bag before walking out behind Edward and I. Of course Jasper followed her around like a puppy, but it was a normal habit for all of us. We just couldn't leave without spending a little more time together.

"Don't forget to call me later, 'kay?" Alice asked while cuddling closer to Jasper. The air from outside was leaking into the lobby of the dormitory, turning it to ice.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Well, guys. We'll see you soon," Edward said while throwing an arm around my shoulders. "We've got a ten minute drive since it's just now five. Stupid traffic."

Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes. We both knew how much his Volvo meant to him, and driving it out in the snow was a push for him. It was even hard for him when there was snow _and _traffic. It's Seattle, there's no way around it.

"You better be on your way then," Jasper said while fist-pumping Edward.

I gave him a quick hug and Alive a small kiss on the cheek before Edward pulled me out the double doors into the freezing snow flurry that had just started. I huddled closer to him, loving the fact that he was nice and warm and that I could feel his awesome chest muscles move as we walked towards his car.

"We're heading home," he whispered into my ear, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. _"Our_ home.

I couldn't stop the squeal of excitement that bubbled up from my chest. It just felt so right.

"Yes, our own home," I said with a sigh.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Did I give you enough happy stuff? I sure hope so.**

LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOUS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! It's almost Christmas! :D**

**I have a week until finals. Oh shizzlebizzle. And by not studying I fulfilled my time by writing this cute naaaw-ing chapter for you guys. 3**

**It's in Edward's POV, just so you know. I'm going to switch it back and forth from now on.**

**Enjoyyyyy~**

_**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Good lord. I have an apartment with Bella.

_Bella!_

Oh God, I'm going to lose it within a matter of days. Everything smelled like her, intoxicating the whole area of where all of my crap used to be. Now, I didn't have that much stuff, but it seemed like I did when Bella placed all her stuff in with mine. I ended up at least packing three boxes full of old music stuff that I just couldn't get rid of just yet. In fact, Bella and I argued over that because I was a huge baby about it.

What can I say? It's a passion!

Of course, she won that fight, and, whining like a five-year-old, I used some of her leftover boxes and packed up some of the things before taking them down the street to the storage unit I rented out for the both of us. Hopefully, we wouldn't need that in a few years… If things went my way. Which I'm hoping they do.

As usual, I was home alone while Bella was at her night classes. It was her final week of classes before Christmas break, and she was studying extra hard. It was typical Bella, and I couldn't have loved her any more than I did now. But her being gone gave me a lot of time alone, which I didn't mind at all, but just having to smell her perfume and strawberry shampoo drove me over the edge.

For the past thirty minutes all I've done was paced back and forth in the living room, just thinking of how I would live the rest of the school year like this. I promised myself that I wouldn't go _there_ with Bella yet because I wanted it to be when she was ready, not when I couldn't control myself. But the little devil was making it hard by the way she teased and flirted; biting my lip when we kissed or tickling the sides of my stomach. She was damn good at it too, and I'm pretty sure she knew it.

So, how was I going to stop thinking about sex? God, I don't even know how a guy my age couldn't! It was natural, for God's sake. But I want to be good for her. I have to be good for her.

_Get a grip, Cullen. She's worth waiting for._

I walked over to the piano and sat down, placing my fingers lightly on the keys. I began to play a hard, fast song, letting out all the built up frustration I had in me. Then, the song slowed after I had let it all out, winding into the familiar song I composed for Bella.

She didn't know about it yet even though I'd been playing it for the past two weeks. She would ask about it, but I would only smile and continue on playing, drowning out her questions. I could tell it ticked her off, but, like with the other thing, I wanted this to be special for her. So, I decided to play it for her as one of her Christmas presents.

I heard the deadbolt click, and my fingers instinctively stopped moving across the keys. The biggest smile graced my lips as I stumbled up to stand. My feet moved quickly to the door as it began to swing open, but before she could even step one foot into the doorway, I encased her lips in mine. Bella moaned and dropped her keys and purse to the floor before placing her hands in my hair.

"Welcome home," I said softly once I pulled away, but never too far away. "How was class?"

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her lips. "Too long."

"Agreed."

I took her lips in mine again and pulled her legs up so they hooked around my waist. With a kick of my foot, the door slammed closed, closing off any unwanted pests to intrude. I walked us over to our couch and laid down with Bella still on top of me. She giggled when I poked her sides, but never released my lips for a moment. But, being the little devil she is, she pulled back with a smirk.

"My things," she said in a whispery voice. I was still trying to catch her lips again, but all I could get was the skin of her neck. "Edward, my things are on the floor! I could have broken something."

"Like what?" I mumbled against her vanilla tasting skin.

"You're Christmas present."

I froze and pulled back from her neck. My eyebrows hitched up in question, but she wasn't going to say another word. I chuckled before rolling her off me and heard her yelp when she hit the floor. I placed my feet over her and tried to walk to fetch her purse, but she held onto my pant leg and pulled me down to the floor.

"Let me go!" I yelled while trying to squirm out of her hold.

"No," she replied in a grunt. God damn, when did she get so strong? "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"I don't care!"

I managed to escape from her hold, but before I could stand up all the way, Bella tackled me down to the ground and pinned my wrists against the floor. The whole time she was giggling like a little kid, but her hold on me remained strong.

"I give! I give!" I cried out after a good ten minutes of struggling to get free.

"No peeking, then," Bella said while straddling my back. "Or you're never going to be able to get any more gifts from me. Understood?"

I sighed. It was no use fighting with her…

"Fine."

Her hold on me was removed and she held out a hand for me. I swatted it away, getting a giggle to escape from through her lips, and stood up. She had a smirk on her face and a cocky attitude filled the air around her.

"You suck at letting me win," she said. "I could _totally_ tell you were."

I glared at her. "I wasn't letting you win."

Bella's smile grew even wider and I watched as she jumped with excitement. I couldn't help but smile back at her with all her cuteness just pooling out of her. Opening up my arms, she walked right into them and kissed my chest through my t-shirt.

"I love you," she mumbled against the shirt. I kissed the top of her hair and took in a deep breath. "Always."

I smiled, loving the sound of her just saying those three little words. She may be a devil, but she will always be my angel.

"I love you, too, my sweet, Bella."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Going home for Christmas didn't seem like a bad idea at first.

I repeat, _at first._

Esme was ecstatic to see Bella again, and because the house was going to be full of people. Emmett and Rose decided they wanted to jump in on seeing Forks since it was covered in five inches of snow. They hadn't been back in years, they said, and I couldn't say no to Esme when I talked to her about it. Jasper and Alice tagged along too, but they were staying with Alice's parents over the break.

We all were together on Christmas Eve at my house. Esme cooked all day, and Bella volunteered to help since it was her nature to be helpful. I watched some sport events on TV with the boys while Alice and Rose went over wedding things. Bella popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Emmett, food's done."

He didn't have to be told twice.

Emmett ran into the dining room with a childish grin and sat down at the head of the table, right where Carlisle usually sat. He wasn't joining us, unfortunately. He promised to work today so he had all day free tomorrow. Everyone else fleeted into the dining room and sat down as Esme and Bella brought in platters of food. I could see drool fall from Emmett's bottom lip just from the sight of the glorious food.

Bella sat down beside me once she was done helping out with a smile. I kissed her softly on her cheek before filling my plate with whatever I could get without having to fight Emmett for it. I graciously filled Bella's for her and received a blush. She wasn't used to be waited on, and it was my duty to help give her a wonderful Christmas.

After dinner, we all sat down in the living room and told Esme about college. Bella and I gave her the news about us living together, but she wasn't surprised at all. In fact, she was more than pleased. It was the reaction I was expecting, hell, it was better! One person down, another to go.

"Alright, it's tradition time," Esme said with a grin. "Everyone grab one present."

I grabbed a hold onto Bella's hand and pulled her over to the tree. She bent down and picked up the small box that was from me and I did the same with her present. We walked together back to the couch and sat down, waiting for the other four to pick out the present they wanted. When everyone was back in their seats, Esme asked who the oldest out of the boys were.

"I am," Emmett replied with a little sheepish hand in the air. It was like he was five around my mother.

"Open up your present, then," Esme instructed.

Emmett tore off the green wrapping paper – Rosalie's choice – with a huge grin. We all watched with curiosity in our eyes as he pulled to top of the box off slowly. Inside were Emmett's father's dog-tags from when he was in the service, looking as new as the day his father had received them.

"Merry Christmas," Rose said shyly.

When he looked up to her, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Your mother gave them to me before she moved to Maine. She said it was the one thing you wanted most from your father's past." A blush colored her cheeks a lovely pink color. "I had them restored just for you, babe."

The room went into an awe-frenzy as Emmett kissed Rose sweetly. When I looked over to Bella, she was wiping away tears from her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly that it actually hurt to even restrain myself.

"Okay, who's next?" Alice asked, trying to speed up the process.

Jasper chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's my turn."

He tore at the paper as slowly as Emmett did, but when he read the label on the box he ripped at it like a bear finding food. The top of the box flew across the room after he had thrown it, and when my eyes landed back on him he looked about ten years old again.

"My watch!" he exclaimed as he latched it around his wrist. The gold gleamed with the many colors glowing from the Christmas tree as he twirled it around to show everyone.

"No need to thank me," Alice said with a smile. But that didn't stop Jasper from leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

After a few minutes they broke apart and all attention turned on me.

"Your turn," Bella said softly.

I tore slowly at the paper, savoring the fact that Bella had picked this out without even asking. I had shown her a few things, but I never actually told her they were what I really wanted. Of course, what I really wanted was all of her, but I couldn't ask for that just yet.

I pulled the top of the box off and what was inside made me just gasp. There resting in black velvet was a blue and a white guitar picks with the initials _E & B_ engraved in gold in them.

"H-how did you know?" I asked in a whisper.

Bella blushed and shrugged. "You told me about them a few weeks ago. Jasper helped me set it all up. It wasn't a big deal at all."

"Not a big deal?" I shook my head. "Bella, this _is_ a big deal. I've been wanting these for so long, and you surprise me with them."

She looked confused, but all I could do was kiss her with all the love I felt towards her. I heard the sound of clapping hands and cat-calls from Emmett and Rose, but I didn't care. This girl had given me the one thing I wanted besides giving me herself. It was like she _knew_ what I wanted. And I couldn't love her anymore than I did now.

Esme smiled warmly and sighed. "Ah, young love. Now, who's the oldest out of the girls?"

All eyes flew to Alice as she squealed a tore away at the yellow and blue wrapping paper. A lid of the box hit me right on the forehead, causing Emmett to boom out a laugh.

"She has perfect aim!" he yelled.

"Yeah, hilarious," I grumbled.

Alice squealed again and kicked her feet in the air. Bella got up and I opened my arms for her so she could sit on my lap after getting a good look at what Alice had received. She snuggled closer to me and kissed me on the neck.

"Jasper, I love you, for God's sake! This is absolutely beautiful!" Alice said while having him clasp on her heart necklace.

Rosalie was already tearing away at her gift without even asking. She pulled out a red dress that looked very revealing. Emmett had the biggest grin on his face.

"For you to wear on our hot date on New Years," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Shush."

Alice and Bella looked at each other with the one look they always shared and giggled. I even saw Esme roll her eyes at the two horn – I mean – _lovers._

"Your turn, love," I whispered into Bella's ear.

She took in a shaky deep breath and pulled at the tape. It seemed like she was hesitant to even look inside the box, scared of what it would revile. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I covered her hands with mine and helped with the tearing process. Alice smiled and sighed while everyone else just rolled their eyes. Once the paper was finally removed from the box, I released Bella's hands.

"Go on," I urged. "Open it."

I could see the teeth puncturing into her bottom lip as she lifted the lid. A gasp sounded from her perfect lips as she pulled out the ring. The stone was blue with tiny diamonds encircling it, and the band was a white gold. I knew that when she flipped it so you could read what it said underneath, she would find my last name besides her first. I wasn't scared about it, either. It was my stepping stone to get closer to that day.

"Edward," she breathed out. "It's – it's beautiful!"

"It's my promise to you," I replied in a soft voice. "All that hurt that I put you through in the past… It means nothing now. This – this ring – is my way of saying that I won't do that again. I will love you until the day I die, Isabella Swan, whether you like it or not."

There were tears in her eyes when she turned to face me. I took the ring from her small fingers and slid it onto where it should always be. Then, I took her hand and pressed my lips so softly just mere inches from where the blue stone shined with the lights.

"Always, Bella," I whispered against her skin. "I'm always right here."

She laughed slightly and a tear escaped, streaming down her soft cheek. I kissed it away, proving to her just how much I truly did love her.

"I know," she said as she placed her lips on mine.

So, Christmas, at first, wasn't a bad idea. It was a glorious idea.

* * *

**Be honest, what are we leading towards? I think it's pretty obvious. (:**

**This isn't anywhere near the end, my loves. There's still a lot more E&B coming. And more A&J. ;D**

**Review tiiiiime and loveee for yoooooous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY CHEESE TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE! I'm pumped. :D**

**So, *hides under desk* this isn't Old Face, New Game. Aha, DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON IT, OKAY!?**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a good holiday and get lots and lots of gifts. And have lots and lots of fun. 'Cause the fun's just begun in this story. ;)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

_**Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's work.**_

* * *

After we all finished cleaning up the living room, Edward pulled me aside to talk with his mother. She was concerned about how Charlie would take hearing about Edward and I's apartment. I had avoided telling him about it until I absolutely _had_ to, and now was the time.

"If he goes to any extremes – like, kicking you out for instance – you're always welcome to stay here, Bella," Esme said as she patted my arm softly.

Edward grumbled and pushed a hand through his hair. Mentioning me getting kicked out probably sounded horrible in his ears since he knows how much my father means to me. But if I got kicked out, I'd have more time for Edward… _No, no, Bella. No thoughts like that while you're here. You'll go to hell for it. For sure._

Esme glanced over at Edward with a look of concern, but Alice called her name for something and she walked off without asking. I felt Edward's hand grab mine before he pulled me over to the front door. Grabbing our coats, he picked up our gifts and threw the door open, motioning to walk out before him. I did, but hesitated as I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged and placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding us towards his Volvo.

The ride back to my father's house was quiet, to say the least. Edward had a death grip on the steering wheel the whole time. I tried talking to him, but he would only give one-worded responses. When he finally pulled into the driveway of my old home, Edward didn't move as I opened the car door. I leaned down and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, come on!" I said, motioning towards the door. He just rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed. I stomped my foot and sat back down in the car.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong, or was the evening horrible, or did I cook te-"

"Bella, stop," he said softly, interrupting my panic attack. "Nothing's wrong."

_That's a lie._

"Tell me, Edward," I said with a sigh.

He just shook his head and avoided any eye contact with me. I bit down on my lip and slid out of the seat before closing the car door softly. I hesitated, but when he wouldn't look up to me, I walked off towards the front door of the house. There wasn't the sound of his engine revving when I closed the door behind me, encasing me in the warmth of the house.

"Bells, that you?" Charlie asked from the living room. I walked the few feet to the doorway and waved. His face went from happy to concern after seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Everything's fine, Dad. I'm just going to go up to my room and rest. I'll make dinner in an hour, okay?" I mumbled out without thought. "Steaks and baked potatoes, like you wanted."

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even mutter a word I ran to the stairs and up them. I tried not to slam the door to my bedroom but it seemed like I couldn't control it. When I was safe in the darkness, I fell onto my mattress and just inhaled the familiar scent of home. Two minutes later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Alice said. Her voice was sad. "Edward came home without saying a thing to us. What happened?"

I rolled onto my back and sighed. "You tell me, Ali. He said nothing was wrong when I asked, but I know there is. Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Heaven's no!" she shrieked.

"Well, then what's his _deal?_ He's never acted like this after a wonderful afternoon with his mother."

There was a moment of silence while we both thought to ourselves. I couldn't think of anything that would set his mood to sour. Usually Edward would be as happy as… God, I don't know, he'd just be happy. I received a gift from him without killing the world, so he shouldn't be sad!

Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"Maybe he wanted the ring to mean something bigger," she whispered.

"What?"

She gasped and the squealed. _"OH MY GOD!"_

"Alice, what?" I asked while holding the phone five feet away from my bleeding ear. That girl can _scream._

"Edward. He – he! How can you _not_ see this, Bella?" Alice asked with mock horror. "I mean, COME ON!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me already!"

"A proposal."

_Jesus. Mother. Of. God._

_WHAT?!_

"A-Alice," I said softly. "Let's not be so irrational."

"I'm just saying, Bella. I can tell how his mind works, and that's what he wants."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "Jasper and him have been talking about my wedding, and Edward gets this look in his eyes every time. It's like he _envies_ Jasper for getting married. I don't think he would look that way if it wasn't for the idea of marrying you, Bella."

Marry me? Edward Masen Cullen wanted to marry me? That's absurd.

"Alice, I don't know…"

She sighed. "Look, I'll talk to him and try to figure out what his deal is. If it is what I think it is, I'll tell you. But trust me. I'm usually scary right about this type of thing."

"Okay. Bye, Alice."

"Night, Bella. See you in the morning."

After finished my conversation with her, all I could do was imagine Edward and my wedding. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and I ended up feeling excited about the idea of it. But then I would remember that Alice could be wrong, and the sadness returns.

So, to take my mind off of things, I headed down stairs and began to cook up Charlie some dinner. Charlie came into the kitchen and sat down at our small dining table with the news paper as I began to grill the stakes in a pan. I placed the potatoes in the oven and took a seat across from him.

"How was today?" he asked after setting down the paper.

"It was nice. Esme made a wonderful lunch," I replied. "She's invited us over for tomorrow."

Charlie nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell something was bothering him, but I decided to not ask until he brought it up. I had this odd feeling that it was about how I looked when I walked into the door.

"What did Edward get you for Christmas?"

I met his eyes and my hand with the ring on it twitched.

"Oh, uh… This." I held up my hand and when Charlie's eyes zeroed in on the ring they grew wide.

"Bella, that's not –"

"NO!"

I jumped up and walked quickly to the stove, busying myself with flipping the steaks. An awkward silence fell over us – neither one of us brave enough to venture deeper into the subject. Or so I thought…

"Then what's it for?" Charlie asked. The uneasiness was clear as day in his voice, and he cleared his throat so it didn't seem any more obvious than it did.

"Just a ring, Dad. That's all," I replied, but my mind screamed that it was meant for what Charlie thought it was for.

He sighed. "I see."

I fixed up two plates of food and made myself sit back down at the table. He took his plate and began to cut up his steak while I just sat there. I watched as he took a few bites before he placed his silverware back down and met my gaze.

"What's wrong, Bells? You've not been yourself since Edward dropped you off."

_Oh, joy._

"Dad…" I mumbled in warning.

"I'm just concerned, Bella. I don't want all the details," he replied with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't really know, Dad. When Edward dropped me off, he wasn't like himself. It was weird." I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees, forgetting about the food that sat in front of me. "I tried talking to him, but he said there wasn't anything wrong. Alice even thought so and asked me what happened when she called me, but I couldn't answer her."

It took him a minute before he could muster up a reply, but when he did, I was shocked by what he said.

"Maybe he's just scared, Bella."

I looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean just that. He could probably be scared of taking a step forward with you," he said. "Have you ever thought of that?"

I shook my head, but I understood by what he meant. Which brought up another thought into my mind. Edward and I living together. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself the best I could.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you," I said quietly.

"Shoot."

_Just tell him. No covering up the truth. You're a big girl._

"Edward and I… we're sort of _living_ together."

"I figured as much," he said as he pushed his plate away. I noticed that it was empty except for a few scraps of steak. Charlie pointed to my plate and hitched up an eyebrow. "Eat."

Sliding my legs back down, I inched my plate back towards the edge of the table and began to nibble on the almost cold food. Charlie smiled and nodded his head in acceptance before plunging into a very long speech. I listened intently, hoping that it wouldn't turn into a scolding.

"Now, Bella, you're twenty years old, so I really don't have a say in what you do while you're living your life, so you and Edward living together doesn't affect me," he began. "I'm happy for your happiness, Bells. I wouldn't have it any other way! But if things turn bad, just call me and I'll be there to kick his ass."

I giggled and chocked a little on a piece of steak. Charlie laughed at my mishap and stood up, taking his plate to the sink. Once I dislodged the piece from my throat I stood up and cleared off my plate before turning on the hot water.

"Don't worry about the dishes tonight, I'll take care of them," Charlie said as he pulled on the yellow gloves I always wore when doing the dishes.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"Go call Edward and find out what's up his butt. I know that you're the only one who can set him straight." Charlie chuckled to himself as I rolled my eyes.

"G'night, Dad," I yelled as I marched up the stairs.

"Night."

I opened the door and was faced with complete darkness. I went to turn on the lamp that was resting on the desk, but a noise startled me and I fell to the floor.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward whispered. I heard his footsteps come closer to me before I could make out the shadow of his hand. I grabbed it and he hoisted me off the floor before wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, but didn't move away from his warm body.

He took in a deep breath as he nuzzled his nose in my hair before mumbling out, "I had to see you."

"Well, can you please explain what the hell your problem was earlier since you're here? I mean, I don't want you to waste a trip over here in the freezing cold." I smirked and he pushed me away from him with his strong hands. The smirk vanished after seeing the pure horror on Edward's beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry for that," he said a little louder, oblivious to the fact my father was just a floor under us. "I don't know… I was just…"

I placed my hands on my hips and my eyebrow flew up with incredibility. "Just what, Edward?"

He began to pace, and all I could do was watch him fight with himself. I kind of felt sorry for him, but Evil Bella was yelling at me about how he didn't even walk me to the door just hours ago. Angel Bella fought against Evil Bella, but Evil Bella was starting to win.

Edward shook me, pulling me out of Evil Bella against Angel Bella's war.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked while his green eyes burned into mine.

"W-what?"

"I thought so."

I sighed and ran my hands up his abdomen and over his chest. He shivered under my touch and I watched as his eyes grew a hint darker. _Oh, I like. I like a lot._

"Bella," Edward growled. "This is serious."

My hands fell and I groaned. "Fine."

He smiled his crooked smile, but it wasn't like the usual ones. It lacked the hint of sarcasm that I loved. My mind went from loving the way he shivered at my touch to the way he said _serious._ The two Bellas went _poof._

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sure you talked to Alice, so I might as well just come out and say it," he whispered. His arms let go of mine and he fell back so he was lying on my bed. I went to sit beside him and ran a hand through his beautiful bronze locks. "But I just don't know _how_ to say it, love."

"Just say it," I begged silently. Edward's eyes closed for a fraction of a moment, but popped back open after those words left my lips.

He sat up on his elbows and I held his face in my hands. The moon shined down on us, casting an eerie shadow across his features. I never wanted him as badly as I did now, but I knew that I couldn't have him just yet. There was a serious matter at hand, and I just couldn't do that without getting this out of the way first.

Edward sighed and leaned into my palm before placing a soft kiss on it. I smiled at the tenderness of his actions, but silently waited for him to speak. And, finally, he did.

"I want you as my wife, Isabella," he said softly into my hand. "I don't care if it seems sudden. I need to know you'll be mine – and only mine – for forever."

_Holy hell, Alice was right._

"So, will you marry me and end this agony of thinking that I won't have you for the rest of my life, or no?"

I lost all air in my lungs.

* * *

**I'm evil, I know. But I wanted to end it there, so HA! DEAL WITH IIIIIIIIIIIIT.**

**I love you alll and I love revieeeeews.**

**Especially ones that have all of this in it! - WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST WOMAN!? I NEED MOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

**;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know. Work on other things. I got it. (:**

* * *

To say I was on edge when I dropped Bella off at her father's house is an understatement.

Yes, I was a little tense. And yes, I shouldn't have taken it out on her by not saying a single thing to her in the car, but it's not my fault! It was damn Jasper's fault for gloating about his wedding and how he couldn't have felt more alive than he did now with Alice.

Lucky. Bastard.

I wouldn't have even been in this bad of a mood if I didn't start that stupid conversation with him before we opened gifts.

"Hey, Jasper," I whispered so none of the girls would hear. "Come talk with me in the kitchen."

He nodded his head, kissed Alice on the cheek, and excused himself away from everyone before following me into the kitchen. I watched as he filled up his class with some more wine of some sort and fiddled with my shirt hem.

"Dude, what's up?" Jasper's voice made me jump, causing him to spit out some of his wine that he just sipped. Unfortunately, I was the unsuspecting target of it.

"Thanks," I grumbled out as I grabbed a paper towel from the roll.

Jasper chuckled. "Seriously, though. What's the matter? I haven't seen you this uptight since you found out Bella was back in Washington."

I sighed. Did I _really_ want to have this conversation with Jasper?

"How did you know Alice was _the one _for you?" I asked.

Apparently I do.

Jasper shrugged and smiled the only smile I knew was for Alice and Alice only. "I don't know, man. It just felt right to ask her. So when I took her out that night, I pulled out that ring box and nearly busted an ear drum from how loud she squealed. She was saying yes before I could even ask her."

"Sounds like Alice," I said with a chuckle.

"But when I slid that ring onto her tiny finger, I felt like the only man on this planet that could call her my own." He smiled and took another sip of his wine. "No one can touch her or break us apart. I'm sure of it."

Jealousy was rising up in my stomach. Just by the way he said those things about Alice made me want to scream because I couldn't have them with Bella. At least, not yet, I hope.

"Why do you ask, Edward?" Jasper smirked and hitched up an eyebrow.

_Time to admit your fear, man. It's only Jasper, what's the worst that could happen?_

"I want to propose to Bella."

I swear I heard the wine goblet drop from his hand before it crashed on the tiled floor. When I looked up to his face, it was pure white and his blue eyes were wide.

"Jasper? What was that, babe?" Alice's voice called from the living room.

He shook his head, but then remembered she couldn't see him. Or maybe the head shake was for me. Who knows?

"Nothing, love. Just dropped something," he replied.

"Oh, okay."

Leave it to Alice to not care about a glass goblet being smashed on the floor that would probably cost me some serious bucks to pay back my mother for. Oh, yeah. She's reliable.

Jasper turned his attention back on me and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"More than sure," I said with an eye roll. "She's everything I've always wanted to be. Carefree, spontaneous. If I can't have her, then I might as well die because life isn't the same without her."

He rubbed a hand over his face and then gave his cheek a light slap. I smirked and rose up my wine goblet to him before finishing it off. I placed it gently in the sink before running both of my hands through my hair with a slight pull.

"Be honest," I said with my hands still wrapped around my bronze strands. "Is it too soon?"

Jasper shrugged. "Nah, bro. If you think it's the right time, then it is. Don't let people force you into thinking that it isn't."

I nodded in reply and let him walk out of the kitchen. I stood there for a few minutes just rubbing the back of my neck and thinking it all over. With every passing minute I grew upset. I didn't know if it was the right time, and I didn't know when I would know it was the right time. Things like that just pushed me over the edge and made me go crazy just thinking about them.

Saving me from punching myself in the face, Bella peeked into the kitchen with a soft smile.

"Hey," was a she said. And it couldn't have been more beautiful.

I smiled the smile I knew she loved – the sexy, crooked smile that made her faint – and waved. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Esme said it's tradition time, so get your butt in here." Bella smiled and used her finger to persuade me closer to her. It worked almost magically; like her finger had a string that was attached to me and it pulled me closer and closer with ever move it made.

"Yes, ma'am," I said softly when I was as close as I could get to her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"W-what?" Bella whispered out as I pushed strands of her luscious hair out of her eyes.

It was just mere minutes after I had rambled on and asked her to marry me without even having any second thoughts about it, and this was the answer I get. Not to say I didn't expect this, but, still, a little squeal of excitement might have made this situation a little easier on me.

And maybe if we weren't sitting on her bed with her father downstairs.

Ah, hell. This whole thing could have gone so differently.

I took in a deep breath to steady myself. Maybe I was crazy, and maybe I was the only one who thought this was right, but I didn't care. I knew that this was _the_ moment, and that if I had waited any longer I wouldn't have gotten my chance.

"I want you as my wife, Bella," I said without looking away from her brown eyes. "I don't care how long I have to wait until you decide that the wedding should be set, or whatever. But I just need the reassurance. And by you saying yes will make me feel a million times better than I do right now."

Her small lips fell apart, making a little 'o' as we sat there and just stared each other down. I waited for _something_ other than that cute expression, but it seemed like ages before I got it.

"You'll wait for me?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Even if I think the wedding shouldn't be until after we've graduated?"

I hesitated and she smiled, biting her lip in the process.

"Maybe not that long," I finally replied. "I might go mad before then."

She giggled and pushed the hair that fell into her face away. I smiled tenderly at her and watched as she crinkled her nose as she thought about it all. That's all I could have done then.

"But you would still wait for me?"

I nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. _Silly girl, I'll always wait for you._

"Yes, Bella. I promise you."

I kissed all the way down to her collar bone and rested my head on her shoulder. I remained still; just listening to the sound of her heart beat and her soft breaths. Her hand went to my hair as she began to play with it; twirling the strands with her fingers.

And then she did the unthinkable.

"Yes, Edward," she said into my hair. "I'll marry you."

I sat up with bright, wide eyes and placed my hands on her shoulders. It took her a moment before her eyes found mine, but when they did, I was blown away. I could visibly see the love she felt for me in her deep brown pools. And it made everything clear for me.

Without even realizing it, I kissed her with vengeance. Bella's hands were in my hair as I moved us so she was lying down and I was hovering over her. I made sure none of my weight was crushing her, but one of her tiny hands slid down to the front of my shirt and tugged so I was even closer to her. I smirked into the kiss and ran a hand down the length of her right arm.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I said in between kisses. Bella giggled and squealed when I started to tickle the sides of her stomach.

"I think I do," she replied before pulling my lips back onto hers.

"Whatever."

"Shut up and just kiss me, damn it."

"Yes, love."

I ended up staying the night with her, but left five minutes before Charlie barged into her room and said good morning. I entered my old home with a smile and kissed my mother on the cheek before asking her where my grandmother's ring was.

"Edward…" she said as a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"So sure that I think it's unreal," I replied.

She smiled and I noticed that her eyes were filling with tears.

"Ma, don't cry."

She began to fan her face and shrugged. "I can't help it! My baby boy's getting married!"

I was enveloped in her arms and my father chosen that moment to walk in. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at me in questioning. I shrugged and was released from her hold.

"Edward's proposing to Bella!" my mother said to him. She wiped away tears and fled from the room, only to arrive back with a velvet box. I took it from her and lifted the lid.

The ring was one medium sized diamond placed on a gold band. It had an intricate design of vines and roses on the sides that came together as it wrapped around the diamond. My grandmother said to give it to the girl I knew I would spend the rest of my life with, and I promised her I would.

"When are you going to ask her, son?" Carlisle asked.

I closed the box and put in my jean's pocket. I wasn't going to tell them that Bella had already said yes, but I could see in their eyes that they already knew.

"Tonight," I said with a smile. "During dinner."

* * *

**To say this story is coming to an end isn't too far off. There's still a semester left of college for them, and then Alice and Jasper's wedding, and then Bella and Edward's, maybe even Rose and Em's. But I will not leave you all thinking that it will be smooth sailing from here on out. Because it won't. c:**

**Evil plots. They're lovely.**

**Reviews are love and so are youuuus.**

**I did add the link to my twitter on my page, just to let you all know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy crap, what is this? Is this actually me writing other things?**

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D

_

* * *

_

_Breathe, Bella. Just breathe._

I inhaled and exhaled many times as I watched myself move in the mirror. I don't how long I spent getting ready, but I knew that I still didn't look good enough for dinner and that it was too late to shower and change clothes again. Charlie was literally pounding on the door as I fumed over myself once more.

Alice picked out my outfit, making sure it fit the Christmas theme. She even managed to buy Charlie a nice velvet red button up shirt for dinner, intentionally bringing it over this morning as a gift. Charlie melted after receiving it and made sure Alice was able to stay one night before we all left for Seattle. I obliged, not wanting to hurt his feelings, before Alice rushed me back up to my room so she could spend a total of two hours on my hair – curling it some many times I think she fried it – and my make-up.

But, here I was, practically messing up her work of art. Figures.

"Bella, we're already ten minutes late!" Charlie barked. "If you're not ready in two minutes, I'm leaving without you."

I sighed and dropped my hands from my hair. It looked fine and Alice probably will just fix it when I get to Edward's house. God only knows what she has stored in that humongous purse of hers.

"Dad," I said while pulling the door that was in between us open, "I'm done. Can we go now?"

Charlie looked a little taken back as I marched past him, tugging the low-cut v-neck up a little. I didn't want to be anymore embarrassed by the fact that my boobs were jumping out of the stupid shirt.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he followed me down the hall.

We managed the car ride in his cruiser in silence. I could feel him thinking up a bunch of obscenities about my shirt, but he held them back. I guess he could see how uncomfortable I was in the whole outfit and thought twice about saying something.

When we pulled into the driveway, Edward's form sprang out of the doorway. He was at my side of the car within seconds of us stopping the car and practically throwing the door off its hinges just to get to me. I grasped his waiting hand and he steadied my footing in the now thick snow that covered the ground before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. Charlie cleared his throat and moseyed on over to the front door where Alice and the rest of my friends were waiting.

"I missed you," Edward said in a quiet voice. "So, so much."

I giggled. "Edward, you do realize we were only apart for a couple of hours, right?"

He shrugged and kissed my forehead again before placing one of his strong hands on the small of my back. We walked together and I was greeted by a way too happy Esme and a way too big of a smile from Emmett. In fact, everyone looked at me like they knew a secret. I glanced up to Edward and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if nothing was happening.

Alice bounced up to me and eyed me over before holding a thumbs-up.

"You didn't mess it up too bad," she said with a laugh. "But, next time, don't touch what I have created."

"Oh, stop it, Alice," Edward said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "She looks stunning."

I blushed and shyly tugged up my shirt again. Alice busted out laughing and Edward glared. I stuck out my tongue and walked out of his hold with Alice into the kitchen. We helped Esme as she cooked and talked about girl stuff, grossing out the boys as they came into the kitchen for a quick snack. Except Emmett usually stayed for the girl stuff. Especially on the topic we were on.

Alice's wedding.

"So, you want Jazz to be wearing like a dark shade of red and the rest of us _fine_ men black?" Emmett asked as he ate a carrot.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I want to have, like, a cute, romantic wedding. It's all planned out already, but Jasper doesn't really know about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, whatever you have in mind, he will love it. Just like he loves you."

"I know, I know," she said with sigh as she placed the carrots she was chopping up into a bowl. "But I don't want him to think that I planned our whole wedding without his input. I want to know what he likes, and whether or not I should go this way or that. That's how couples are supposed to work things out, and sometimes that's not how it goes between us."

Esme smiled and patted Alice's shoulder softly. "Honey, he will love it. Especially knowing that you put your heart and soul into this wedding. It makes it even more special."

"Yeah, little sis," Emmett said with a smile. "In fact, he told me that whatever you have in store for your guys' wedding is fine with him. So go bat-shit crazy!"

"Emmet," Esme warned, "language."

We all laughed at the sight of him taking a tiny, innocent bite out of his carrot before apologizing. Jasper and Edward appeared at the doorway to see what all the commotion was about, and when they realized what had happened, they joined in on the laughter. While doing so, my eyes caught Edward's and in them I could see that he was genuinely happy but yet still uneasy about something. I cleaned off my hands and walked over to him, grabbed one of his hands, and tugged him towards the staircase. He followed me without saying a thing as I guided him to his old room. Once inside I locked the door and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked while pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his hands into his pockets. His green eyes fell to the floor and he swayed back and forth a little as if he didn't know what to say.

"Nothing, love."

"Don't lie to me," I whispered while shrinking into myself. Something was obviously bothering him.

Edward sighed and fell back onto his bed. I watched as he rubbed a hand over his face as he grumbled something. I innocently stood there, waiting for whatever was about to come.

"I spoke with your father," he said with his hand still covering his face. Another groan erupted from his mouth before he punched the mattress. "He just doesn't get things sometimes…"

"Get what, Edward?" I asked softly.

Edward propped himself up on his elbows and met my eyes. The green in his eyes mixed with rage, love, and disbelief. I waited for him to answer, but all he did was reach into his right pants pocket and dug out a velvet box. My breath caught in my throat as he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Edward held up the box with his fingertips and glared straight at it.

"This," he said in a soft, vicious voice. "This one thing that I need."

I walked over to him and touched his wrist. He relaxed a little and fell back so I could sit on his lap. His arms captured me with a strong, warm embrace before his hand held the tiny box in front of my face. I felt his lips move across my shoulder through the fabric of my shirt before his hot breathe fanned against my ear.

"He told me that it was too soon – that it wasn't the best thing for you," Edward whispered. "I tried to tell him that you were ready, that you wanted this with me, but he wouldn't listen. He shook his head no and walked away without another word."

"Just because he said that doesn't mean I don't want this," I assured him. "Don't listen to what Charlie has to say. He's just scared."

He sighed. "Love, do you know _exactly_ what he's afraid of?"

"No."

"I do."

An air of silence fell between us as we both stared at the tiny black box that was before us.

"It's you," Edward finally said. "You remind him of Renee, and the thought of you marrying me scares him. He thinks that I would take you away from him for the rest of your life. That's why he said no."

Edward let his hand fall into my lap and used his thumb to open the lid. Inside laid the most gorgeous ring I had ever laid eyes on. My fingers twitched to just touch it; run my fingers over the smooth cut of the diamond and the rough carvings on the sides of the band.

"Edward…" I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"It would look more stunning if it was on your delicate hand," he whispered, his lips moving like a ghost against the skin of my neck. "But that cannot happen now."

I shook my head and turned to face him, gathering up his face with my hands. His eyes were wide as they gazed into mine; giving me more courage to say what I knew needed to be said.

"It's not his decision. It's _ours."_

"But, Bella, he's your father. I will not marry you if he doesn't agree," Edward replied. "Yes, it is our decision, but it's also our parents'. We can't just run to Vegas and get married without them. It wouldn't be fair."

_Vegas… That doesn't sound so bad._

I smiled and bit my lip, moving my eyes away from his so he wouldn't see my stupid plan forming in my head. Of course he knew it from the moment the word 'Vegas' rolled of his tongue that I would consider it, so he shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"We can't," he said. "Believe me; I would take you there right now if we could."

I pouted. "What if we convinced your parents to talk Charlie into it? Would that work?"

Edward shrugged. "Possibly, but your father is stubborn."

I nodded and sighed. Edward was right and we both knew it. But I didn't want to accept it. I wanted this engagement and all that it entitled me to. I needed my father's acceptance just so I could begin the process of being happy again.

"Renee would love the idea of me being engaged to you," I said softly as I relaxed into his arms.

He chuckled and squeezed me with his arms. I kissed the bottom of his cheek and felt his silent laughter fill my soul. We stayed in his room for a little longer before the sound of Edward's stomach growling broke our little place of peace. Luckily, dinner was ready when we walked into the living room. Charlie's eyes flashed to mine as Edward and I walked into the room, and I knew that a lecture was happening later tonight when we were back home.

During dinner, we all shared stories from school and how living together has changed our lives. Edward told his parents that he now cleaned the house instead of just leaving everything on the floor. I rolled my eyes and kicked his leg softly. Alice and Jasper jumped into wedding plans and ideas, leaving Edward and I to sit there in our silent misery.

"I hate hearing this stuff," Edward whispered into my ear while Alice explained where she wanted to go for their honeymoon. "It just reminds me of what we don't have."

I squeezed his hand that was in mine under the table and met his gaze. He kissed the tip of my nose softly before excusing himself away from the table. I watched as he fleeted from the room and up the stairs again. When I focused back on the people in the dining room, all eyes were on me.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alice asked with a bit of worry showing on her pretty face.

I shrugged and placed my napkin on the table. I fought with myself on deciding whether or not I should go see if Edward was all right or if I should just let him be by himself for now.

I felt a small hand touch my shoulder, and when I looked up, I noticed that the room had shifted. Most of the table was cleared off and the seats were empty except for mine and the one Rose and Alice were sitting in. The sound of the TV came from the living room, bringing in the sound of _The Christmas Story _to my ears. I could hear Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme having a soft conversation in the kitchen and the clatter of dishes hitting one another. And I could hear the hard sounds of someone throwing things right above the dining room.

That only meant one thing. Edward was hurting.

I tried to stand, but Rosalie and Alice pushed me back down into the chair I was sitting in.

"It's better if you just let him get it out of his system before you go and try to calm him down," Rosalie said as she pushed hair away from my face. "God only knows what would happen…"

Alice nodded. "What's this all about, anyways?"

I sighed and rested my forehead on my arms that were folded onto each other on the table. I wanted to talk about it – needed to get it out of my system – but I knew Edward wanted this to be a surprise.

"Edward and I are secretly engaged," I said.

"Secretly?" I heard them both ask. I didn't know if it was directed towards me or to each other.

"Yeah. Charlie doesn't like the idea of us getting married so soon, so he told Edward no." I sat up and rested my head on Alice's shoulder. She grabbed my hand in her small one and squeezed as the tears began to fall.

"Awe, Bells, you know he's just looking out for you," Rose said softly while she grasped my other hand. "I bet he's just worried that Edward would… Well, you know…"

I nodded and sniffled. "But Edward promised he wouldn't. You both know that."

"_We _do," Alice replied. "Charlie doesn't."

"Alice is right. And when she's right, you don't fight against her judgment." Rose smiled. "Try talking to Charlie about it and make him see what we see. Show him that Edward has changed and has become a better man."

I knew they were both right, but I also knew how stubborn Charlie can be. And I'm pretty sure just trying to talk to him about Edward and I's situation just won't cut it. It's going to take proof, and I didn't know how I would get that.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking the silence Alice, Rose, and I fell into. I met vibrant green eyes and dark brown eyes when I looked up – Edward and Emmett. Jasper wasn't too far behind them, and when he was near the three of them took a seat across from us. I saw Emmett flash a smile to Rose and Jasper take Alice's hand. Edward and I just stared into each other's eyes, avoiding everything for now.

"We'll help you two," Alice said softly so none of our parents would hear. "Charlie is a tough cookie to crack, and you'll need my magic to change his mind."

Emmett nodded. "And we'll find some way to show him that you two are meant to be together. Nothing can stop my little Bellarina from being with her Edwardo!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the silly nicknames Emmett had given us. I heard Edward grumble something angry at Emmett before smiling at me.

"What do you say, love?" he asked. He held out his hand for mine.

This was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had to be involved with, but I had no other choice. I placed my hand in Edward's and intertwined my fingers with his. A smile grew as electricity flew through us, telling me that this was where I was meant to be.

"I'm in."

* * *

**I had to make Charlie evil! HAD TOO I TELL YA!**

He's cute and stuff that way. :L

Reviews are awesome, and so are youuuuuuu!


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. After what seems like an eternity. :|**

I'm sorry, computer problems and such. D:

* * *

"Bella," I sighed as I brushed her soft brown hair away from her neck. Her back was turned to me as she washed the dishes.

"Yes?"

I kissed her favorite spot right under her ear and mumbled against her skin, "I hate to say this. But…"

Bella tensed up under my hands and lips. A dishware clattered against the sink as it fell from her soft, beautiful hands. I felt her worry build as I hesitated to tell her. I didn't want her to worry more - what, with trying to get back on talking terms with her father after what happened. She didn't need anymore stress.

But her father brings it back into her life.

The main reason was because of her trying to convince him to accept our marriage. The man was stubborn, I'll give him that much, but he just _doesn't _understand. Bella won't be out of his life at all. I'll make sure of that, but Charlie disagrees. And that led to a huge blow out between him and Bella a few nights ago, and it's affected Bella far worse than I've would've guessed.

She has nightmares again, cries out in her sleep, and she sheds more tears. I hate seeing her break down like that, but what am I supposed to do? I can't just march up to Charlie and say I'm marrying Bella no matter what he thinks. That's just not the type of guy I am. But… he's driving me close to it.

Bella took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, trying to relax.

"Say what, babe?" she asked in a soft voice.

I kissed her neck again. "I have to leave… For two weeks."

She spun around quickly and marched out of my grasp over to the couch in the living room. I was stunned and it took me a few minutes to realize that she had moved before I followed behind her. I was about to sit next to her but the way her face showed how hurt she was, I just couldn't.

"Bella, it's not what you think."

She wiped at a tear I couldn't see and met my eyes. "Then what is it? Because I'm obviously getting no comfort from this conversation. At _all."_

"I have to leave for business, love." I sat down behind her and rubbed a hand over her back. Bella relaxed a little, but she wouldn't turn to face me. "Emmett, Jasper, and I all have to leave… if that makes you feel any better."

"Why do you have to even leave, Edward? What's the point in it?"

She turned to face me with her beautiful brown eyes filled with sorrow. A few moments passed as we just stared at each other, wishing for this to just not happen at all. Bella bit her bottom lip with her teeth as the silence drew on, but I couldn't find the words to speak. I was horrified by her expression.

I didn't want to lose her again. And after everything her father's put her through since Christmas, she hasn't been the same.

"You don't have an answer, do you?" she asked in a whisper. She looked to the floor, hiding her face with her hair. I heard her take in a shaky breath, almost as if she had began crying.

I moved closer to her and took her in my arms. "No, Bella, I do have an answer. I just… I don't know what to say."

She shook her head in disbelief. "That's absurd."

"No, it's the truth. And I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear right not, but, I swear, that's all I can give you."

"Tell me then - why are you three leaving? Especially when Alice needs Jasper the most right now." Bella looked up to me with wondering eyes and waited.

I smiled, hoping that my happiness for the band would surge through her. This was a big deal for me - and the guys. We only want what's best for our girls, but this is too big for any of us to pass up and miss the amazing opportunity.

"The band's getting a record deal… maybe," I said with the smile still on my face. Her eyes grew big and the hint of a small smile came alive on her face. "We have to do a two week tour of Washington and part of California, and then it's a done deal if many people like us."

Bella gasped. "Are you being serious right now?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be, silly girl?"

"Edward, this is _huge!"_

_Oh, thank God. She's happy about it._

Bella's tiny arms flung at me and wrapped tightly around my neck. She kissed my cheek a thousands times, repeating how great it was. My smile grew even bigger as time moved forward.

"So you're okay with it, love?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" she replied against my cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys!'

I blew out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She moved close to me and I practically molded her to the front of my body. She giggle as I moved my fingers swiftly over her exposed skin, the shirt she wore inched up with every move she made. She continued to kiss my cheek and down to my neck, her giggles sending vibrations from where her lips met my skin.

I would miss this when I'd leave. The feeling of her lips on my skin, the way my fingers could easily glide over her flat abdomen, the rush of heartbeats she gave to me, and just the beautiful girl that she was.

Two weeks away from her… that's just far too long. But it's worth it.

So, _so_ worth it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Time was closing down on Bella and I. We only had a matter of days left with each other now. It was crushing to know that we'd be so far away from each other, but both of us felt that tiny bit of anticipation for each other.

I was getting a huge opportunity while she got closer and closer to graduation. Well, we both were getting close to that, but I wouldn't be there for it. I'd have to miss out on the whole experience, not that I'm complaining, but it would mean a day without spending time with my Bella. Especially on such a special occasion.

She understood, though. And I that was all I could ask for.

Jasper pushed on my head from behind and muttered, "Focus, man."

I smirked and skimmed my fingers over the cool strands of guitar strings. He met my eyes as he tuned up his bass and smiled, excitement filling his deep blue eyes.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening to us," Emmett said with a content sigh. "We're finally getting out dream, boys! How fucking awesome is that? Seriously, man."

He brought down his hands and clashed heavily at the cymbals. A giddy smile plastered on his face.

"Emmett!" Jasper and I yelled, trying to stop the pounding in our heads.

Emmett finished with a laugh a placed his sticks back in their holder. He leaned back casually against the wall with his hands tucked behind his head. Jasper and I went back to silently strumming, thinking of anything and everything.

Minutes passed with just complete silence.

"I'm going to miss my Rosie," Emmett mumbled. "So much."

Jasper nodded his head and placed his bass on its stand.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I'll be able to survive without seeing Alice everyday. It's hard to even think about." He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "What about you, Edward? You going to miss the hell out of Bella?"

I nodded once, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"That's it? That's all we get? A fucking head nod?" Emmett scoffed. "What's up, dude?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged innocently. "Well, since you said that, I'm concerned. What's going on? You two fighting?"

I sighed and put my guitar back in the case. I sat down on the cool floor and laid down on my back, keeping my eyes locked on the painted ceiling.

"No. Everything's perfect." I hesitated and squeezed my eyes shut, throwing an arm over them. "Almost."

"It's about this whole marriage thing, isn't it?" Emmett asked, understanding clear in his voice.

The silence I held gave them what they needed to hear. They both sighed and I heard the sound of a stool squeak out in weight being bared down on it.

"Dude, you don't need to worry about this," Emmett continued. "We have this whole thing under control, remember? We all promised to help you and little Bellerina at Christmas. What makes you think we're not?"I sat up and glared at him. "I never did say that, idiot."

Jasper chuckled. "Clam down, Ed. We're just trying to help and understand."

"That's what I was afraid of…" I mumbled while rubbing a hand over my face.

"Has Charlie lessened up any?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head and frowned. "No. He still won't speak to Bella, either. Which makes her feel guilty, making me feel even worse, and then us just kind of not speaking to each other that night until we lay down to sleep. It's… I don't even know how to explain it, but mostly it's frustrating."

Jasper nodded. "I know what you mean. I never told you two this, but Alice and I had trouble when we were just engaged. Her parents did like the fact that she was getting married so young, but now they're as happy as she is about the wedding."

"What did you do to get them to be happy about it?" I asked, hoping that this would help me in some way.

He smiled and hitched up an eyebrow. "We _waited_ it out."

Emmett hummed something unrecognizable before saying, "That's lame. I thought it was going to be something good and worth my attention. Damn."

My eyes were wide as they bared down on Jasper. "You just waited? That's all?"

"Yep."

"What the hell? Why can't I do that?" I growled. "It's too much time wasted, if you ask me."

Jasper chuckled again and hit the back of my head again. "You're impatient, and I didn't ask you, so shut up and let me tell you how to get through it."

"Oh, here we go. Jasper's being all Dr. Phil again," Emmett whined. I heard music blaring softly from his headphones as he tried to drown us out.

"I'm all ears, unlike the idiot who's sitting next to me," I said as I turned to face Jasper. He smiled and I watched his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Alright, I know it may seem like a stupid thing to do, Edward, but it'll help your situation," he began. "It's going to take time for Charlie to realize that this is what Bella wants to do with her life, and who she wants to spend it with. She _is_ an only child, and it'll be hard on him to accept the fact that she's grown up. It's a father's way of showing their love for their little girls. And I know you think it's absurd, but it's the truth, whether you like it or not."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I let his words sink in. Things didn't sound so bad when he put it all in perspective for me, but still, it seemed like it would take way too much time for my impatient self.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged. "Weeks, maybe months. It all depends on Charlie."

"You don't make it sound easy when you tell me the time length like that, Jazz."

"Sorry, man. But that's just how unfair life is."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"You got that right."

* * *

**I do love me some arrogant bastard-y Emmett. He's so full of himself, it's cute. :3**

Welllllllll. Yeah, reviews. I've missed them.

LOVEEEEEEE FOR YOOOOOU!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhhh. Florida time. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I never thought I would see this day. Never dreamed that this would happen once again. But it was. Right here and now.

"Bella, it's only two weeks," Edward whispered to me that morning of their departure. I already had broken down and started to shed tears, and they haven't even put things in the trunk of Emmett's Jeep yet.

I nodded my head, agreeing with him, and sniffled. I was an absolute wreck, and I hated it. I knew this wasn't like it was back when we were younger. I knew I still had him, and that I'd be able to call him whenever I needed him. But it still hurt to watch him leave me, even if it's for two stupid weeks.

"I know," I replied, leaning further into him. "I just… God, I don't know, Edward."

"Sh," he whispered, his lips placing a small chastise kiss on my lips. "I'll call you ever day and text you. It'll be like I'm still with you."

"So you say…" I mumbled, causing him to chuckle.

I turned my head away from his, trying to distract myself from reality. I noticed that Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all separated, speaking to their significant other. I knew that it was hard on all of us to just leave after spending so much time together, and I especially knew that Alice had it far worse than I did since her wedding was in three weeks.

The boys were cutting it close, that's for sure. But Alice didn't mind. She just wanted them to know that the week they come back before the wedding, she had a lot of things planned for them to prepare them.

I knew, though, that inside she was just screaming for Jasper not to leave her with a wedding so close. It was how her mind worked.

"Bella," Edward said, placing his fingers underneath my chin as he tried to pull my eyes back on him. I reluctantly gave in to him, meeting his sad filled eyes with my own set.

"Hm?" It was all I could get out. It was time for good-bye, and that was all.

He sighed and brought our lips together for one last kiss.

"I love you," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry for this."

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, willing the tears to fade away.

"I love you, too. And don't be. This is great."

I heard him chuckle as my eyes fluttered open. He had a soft smirk on his face, but his eyes still had the hint of sadness to them.

"Thanks, love," Edward said, "for being strong when I can't."

I smiled softly before standing up on my toes and placing one last, long kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand in his before we walked back over to the rest of our group of friends. Emmett was throwing bags into the back of the Jeep as Alice and Rose held onto each other. I smiled softly at them before going over to join in on the hug, both of their arms wrapping around me, enveloping me in the embrace.

"Ladies," Emmett said after he closed the trunk and hitched the trailer to the back of the Jeep.

Alice, Rose, and I nodded our heads in acknowledgement, understanding that this was the last we'll see of them for two whole weeks.

"We're proud of you," Alice said, speaking for the group. "So very proud, so don't fudge this up and ruin it!"

We all kind of laughed sadly to that as we stared down at each other, wishing that we had more time together. Edward's eyes met mine as he leaned against the car, telling me that he was defiantly regretting leaving me like this.

"We'll be back before you know it," Jasper said, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, you guys are all going back home for these two weeks, and once you get back, we'll all be back together again. No biggie."

I sighed, totally forgetting that fact that I was to spend these two weeks in Florida with Renee and Phil. This defiantly felt too familiar.

"Yeah," Rosalie replied, nodding her head slowly. "Emmett, try and be good for your friends. Okay?"

He smiled sweetly at her and nodded. "I will."

"And, Jazz. Please don't forget about me and this wedding we're about to have," Alice said to him, teasing him slightly.

Jasper nodded and winked at her. "Never."

_My turn._

I took in a deep breath and met Edward's eyes once again. He smiled crookedly at me, but it didn't meet his eyes like it usually did. One of his eyebrows hitched up as he waited for me to say something - anything - to finalize him leaving.

"Just… Have fun," I said, my voice cracking slightly with the new wave of tears. "And know that I love you. Always."

He nodded and replied, "I love you, Isabella. Forever."

And with that, they hopped into the Jeep, waving back at us as they drove off and onto the highway. Alice and Rose held onto me as we all cried together.

Two weeks was way too long. But it was two weeks that changed everything.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Florida was… nice. And hot. But it was just how I remembered it.

Boring, hot, sunny, and Edward-less.

Don't get me wrong, I liked the fact that I was spending some time with my mother after leaving her for a year. But I did miss seeing Edward's face every morning when I woke up, and hearing him play the piano to me after we had lunch. I missed just being with _him, _and, no matter how hard my mother tried, I just couldn't stop missing him.

"Hey, Bells." Renee's voice echoed from the kitchen. I poked my head in and saw her standing by the door. "Let's go for a walk, dear."

"Mom…" I started to protest, but she held up a hand.

"Come on. You need this."

I sighed, and agreed with her, slipping on some flip-flops before following her out the door and over to the beach that was a few blocks away. She didn't say anything on the way there, but once we were walking on the sand of the beach, she began.

"So you're back together with him," she started.

"Yeah. Have been for a while now, Mom," I replied, focusing my attention on the early morning surfers. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering."

"Right, Mom," I scoffed. "When are you ever not wondering?"

She laughed and nudged me with her side. I smiled along with her and wished that I had seen Renee more often during the school year. I missed her so much, but I missed Edward more. And speaking about him wasn't helping at all.

"Is he treating you good?" she asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"Of course he is, Mom. It's Edward."

She shrugged. "Well… Bella… He could have be-"

"No, Mom. He's not like how he was when we were younger." I was angry, hating the fact that she thought Edward was the same boy that he was in high school. He was the complete opposite, but so I was.

Renee nodded, accepting the fact that I was mad by the way she had suggested that.

"Sorry, Bella. I just want what's best for you."

I sighed, pushing hair away from my face.

"I know," I replied. "And I'm glad that you do, but Edward's what I want, and always will be."

"Do you see yourself marrying him?" Renee asked, her voice hinting of eagerness.

I stopped walking, focusing all of my attention on my mother. She smiled brightly, telling me that that was what she wanted for me. She knew how much Edward had made me happy, but where was she getting these thoughts from? Edward and I have only just gotten to know one another again. But marriage…

_Be honest, Bella. You know you want it to be true._

"I do," I said, my own smile spreading across my face.

Renee smiled even bigger. "Well, you'll make a lovely bride. I just can't wait for the day he finally does ask you. You have to call me right away and tell me, alright?"

I nodded. "Of course, Mom! Who else would I call that would be more important than my own mother?"

She laughed, the sound filling my senses with happiness.

"I have no idea!"

We laughed together as we continued to walk. We spent an hour together before we headed back to the house. Renee was expecting Phil to be home soon, and I was expecting a call from Edward.

They were a week into their tour, leaving us with only a week and two days to go until we could be together again. I was extremely glad that it was almost over, and for the fact that the crowds were getting bigger and bigger with each show the guys played. I didn't have a doubt for them, but this was proof that they're made for greatness.

I heard the car pull out of the driveway, knowing that Phil and Renee were going to be gone for a while. I smiled, pulled my cell phone out of my short's pocket, and dialed the familiar number. It took two rings before his lovely voice made me feel at home.

"Bella," Edward said, sighing in contentment. "How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm good. How's tour?"

"The same. Boring, but fun when we're on stage." I heard him chuckle, but then another sigh came. It didn't sound content. It sounded sad.

"Are you okay? Something wrong?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't hurting too bad.

"Yeah, love. I'm fine, and no. Everything's fine," he replied, but I could easily detect the hesitation in his voice.

"Then why do you sound so frustrated and sad?"

He was silent for a moment, and I couldn't help but begin to pace the small living room. I managed to pick up a few things that were lying around, placing them back where they belonged before his voice sounded again.

"I just miss you, that's all. And…"

"And what?" I asked and stopped moving, holding onto the phone like it was the one thing keeping me grounded.

This time his voice sounded completely different. Almost… cheerful.

"Look out the window, love," he said.

I ran to the window, dropping the phone during the process.

There he was. Standing in my mother's front yard with a duffel bag resting by his feet, his own hand holding his phone against his ear. The crooked grin that I've loved from the first moment I had seen it was plastered on his face as his eyes connected with mine. I smiled back before running to the front door and throwing it open. I ran into this waiting arms and they closed tightly around my waist. His lips connected with mine with a soft, delicate kiss that built with each minute. My hands went straight to his luscious hair and tugged, making a soft moan escape from his lips.

"My Bella," he whispered, his lips haunting my as they touched with each word. "My sweet girl."

I blushed and placed my arms around his neck. His forehead met mine and his eyes burned deeply into mine. He smiled crookedly again and my heart skipped a beat.

It was amazing how he could easily still do this to me. We were only apart for a short amount of time, but here we were, acting like we haven't seen each other in months. We're hopeless, but I could honestly care less.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice giving away my shocked state. "I thought…"

Edward chuckled and nudge his nose against mine. "We had to end it early. Alice was getting frantic without having Jasper around. We all talked about it and decided it would be best just for Jasper to go to her and help her. Emmett and I couldn't continue on without him, so he went to Rose and I came to you."

"Is Alice all right?" I couldn't help but worry about my over-stressed little friend. When it came to these type of things, she gets super excited for them, but also becomes super stressed. And that little pixie sometimes just can't handle it all.

Edward nodded. "She's fine. Jasper called me right when I got off the plane saying that he had things under control, but that we were expected to be home in a couple days. Alice apparently needs you and Rose for something."

I smiled. "Probably her dress or something like that."

"Most likely."

We laughed together and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The air around us was beginning to cool as the storm that was expected for the day drew nearer. I shivered slightly, and Edward started to pick me up by the waist.

"Hop on," he said with a smirk.

I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms held me securely to him as he picked up his bag and walked us back into the house. Once inside, I unwrapped myself from him and sat down on the couch with him.

"Bella," he said softly, pulling my attention on him.

"What?" I asked, just as softly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled slightly, noticing how at unease he was. I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand out of his hair before entwining my small fingers with his masculine ones. He smiled down at me, the uncertainty leaving his eyes.

"I'm being completely serious right now, okay? So don't laugh or… I don't know. Just know that I am."

I laughed softly. "All right."

"Maybe we should stand up for this…" he mumbled to himself before getting up, pulling me along with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he held up a hand to stop my questions.

"Give me a minute."

I did just that, watching him as his eyes remained locked on the carpeted floor. Suddenly, he began to lower himself until his was down on one knee. My eyes grew wide with realization.

_This is it. Holy crow, this is it!_

"Bella," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I asked, my voice shaky with emotion.

His right hand went to his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I sucked in a huge gulp of air and held it as I watched him flip the top of the box open, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Breathe, love."

I let out the air I was holding and met his eyes, waiting for him to just ask the damn question already.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started. "I can't go another day knowing that I could lose you to someone else. It kills me knowing that. So will you put an end to my misery and do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"What was that, love?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"_Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"_

I felt him slide the ring on my finger before he stood back up. I jumped and crashed my lips against his as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. We pulled away from each other and I couldn't help but smile at the man that was going to soon be my husband.

"I love you," I softly said before kissing him again.

I felt him chuckle before he said, "I love you, Isabella," against my lips.

* * *

**Nawww, this story's coming close to an end, loves. But do not worry! We still have a lot left to do. (:**

**Also, I had to bring Florida into this chapter because I leave for Disney World in eight days. And I'm that excited for it. :'D**

**Reviews have been amazing, loves! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I always forgot why I love this story, but writing this chapter reminded me why.**

Because I have weddings in it. And, boy, do I love planning weddings for my stories. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

I was going to marry her. _She fucking said yes!_

I kissed her lips one more time while I spun us around. She giggled and ran her hands through my hair, tugging softly and lovingly. I set her back on her own two feet but kept my hands on her small waist. Her forehead touched mine as we smiled down at each other, living in this joy we shared.

"God, Bella," I whispered. "You've just made me the happiest man on the Earth! Thank you."

She smiled and kissed my lips softly once more. I melted into the kiss and pulled her closer to me.

"I don't think you know just how happy I am right now," she mumbled against my lips. She took a step back, my hands holding on to nothing but air now.

"You just stepped away from me," I deadpanned. She snorted and shook with silent laughter. I glared. "Why?"

"Because I need to know something," she replied while staring lovingly at the ring that glinted in the light on her finger. "How did you convince my father?"

_Ah, yes. I had almost forgot._

I grabbed onto her small hand and pulled her over to the couch before sitting down. She nuzzled up close to me and rested her head on my chest, right where my heartbeat was. I heard her sigh contently as I started to run my fingers absentmindedly through her wavy strands of hair.

"Well?" she asked in a whisper. "I'm dying to know."

I sighed. "Your mother… She helped me out a little."

"Oh, no…" Bella groaned. "Please tell me you were _not _secretly setting up an ambush on my father with her."

I chuckled. "No, it wasn't like that. More like persuasion."

"Do tell."

"Well, I had called your phone because I wanted to talk to you about a few things that were bothering me a few days ago. She answered, saying you were out with Phil getting groceries, and asked how I was. We got to talking, and it kind of just spilled out of me. The whole thing with your father, I mean." She nodded and smiled softly, begging me to continue.

"Well, she started to protest." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She wanted to help us in any way possible. We ended the conversation with her saying that she would make things right and convince Charlie that I was the right man for their daughter to marry. She called back the next day while you were out and told me how things went. It didn't sound very promising, but she said not to give up hope on it.

"That night, I got a call from an unknown number. I answered it hesitantly, not really sure I wanted to deal with a stranger calling. But it was your father, and he gave me his blessing, just like that."

I looked down at her, seeing the tears that had formed in her deep brown eyes. I kissed her on the forehead and asked her what was wrong.

"What did he say to you?" she asked in return. "His exact words, please."

"Uh…" I thought about it for a minute before I finally had the entire two sentences he said to me in my head.

"You can marry her. But you cannot hurt her like before," I said softly. "That's what he said."

Bella sighed with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, that sounds like Dad."

She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms completely around her body. I thought about what her father had said and made a mental promise to myself that if I were ever to hurt Bella in the future, I would never live with myself. She was the love of my life, not some toy that could be played with.

I knew I didn't deserve her - what happened in high school was living proof - but I couldn't stand being away from her any longer. I crawled my way back into her life, fell completely in love with her all over again, and she allowed it. She didn't shun me away or anything. She wanted this too. And if I _ever _hurt her after everything she's done for me, I would be ashamed of myself.

"I love you," I whispered softly to her in her ear. "Just know that."

She sighed contently and leaned up on her knees to place a soft kiss on my cheek. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her eyes burned into mine.

"I love you. Far too much, Edward, but I don't care."

A huge smile plastered itself onto my face. "Give me a kiss, you silly girl."

And she did just that. All the way up until her mother came home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do you have everything?" Renee asked as she smoothed down some of Bella's hair.

We were standing in the middle of the Jacksonville airport, awaiting for our boarding number to be called. Bella and I had to rush back to Seattle for Alice's sake. The poor girl was a wreck without all of her maid of honors there to aid her. So she demanded that I bring Bella home so she could live peacefully for the next seven days. I complied easily, but Bella was a little hesitant to leave, which I understood completely. She just got back to being with her mother, and now I was taking her away from her.

That was changing once Alice's wedding is over. I'll make sure we're on the next flight back to Jacksonville right after the reception is over. Just so Bella could have more time with her mother.

"Yeah, Mom," Bella replied with a soft sniffle. "I'll call you when we're back at the apartment, okay?"

Her mother nodded and placed a kiss on both of Bella's cheek before waving us off. I grasped tightly onto Bella's hand as the loudspeaker announced our flight number. We maneuvered our way through the thick crowd, pushing our way over to the gate our flight was at. Once we were safely on board, I kissed the back of Bella's hand that I was holding. The one with her engagement ring on it.

"We'll be home in a few hours, love," I said softly to her. She smiled up to me as she opened her book she brought with her and nodded in response.

"I can't wait to see Rose and Alice," she mumbled after she started to read. "What I _can _wait for is all the hectic things I still have to do for Alice."

I chuckled. "We do have our work cut out for us when we get back. I bet Alice will be at the airport, and the first thing she'll say is orders we need to finish for her wedding."

"You're on," Bella replied with a devious smile. Her eyes flashed to mine and they glittered with humor. "Winner gets…?"

"Whatever they want. Sound good?"

She hummed as a way in saying yes and went back to reading, the devious smirk never leaving her lips.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bella! Edward!"

A squeal was heard not minutes after she had said our names. In the amount of seconds it took me to turn around, I was being attacked in some sort of hug by the little pixie I loved. I huffed out all the air I had in my lungs as she squeezed tighter.

"Alice," I managed to breath out. "You're holding on a little too tightly for comfort."

She giggled and unwrapped her arms, a blush turning the porcelain skin of her cheeks a soft pink. Not a second later, she had Bella wrapped up in her arms in the death grip.

Jasper chuckled and pulled Alice back from Bella.

"Careful, or you might not have two maid of honors on our wedding day," he teased. She scoffed and swatted at his chest, but managed to smile big at Bella.

"Let me see it," Alice demanded as she held out her hand.

Alice learned about the engagement from Jasper. I had told Emmett and him about my plans and the new found blessing Charlie had given me while we were spending our last days of tour together. They were thrilled, and Emmett even announced that he was going to propose to Rosalie. I still didn't know how that went, and I kept Bella out of it until Rose comes to tell us herself.

Bella blushed and held up her hand, wiggling her fingers as Alice squealed. She latched onto my love's hand before examining the diamond of the ring. She looked up to me and flashed her signature smile.

"You did good," she said with a hint of laughter.

"Thank you," I replied with a nod.

"What happened to your grandmother's ring?" Jasper asked.

I froze and glared at Jasper for bringing it up. His eyes grew wide after the realization hit him.

Yes, I did plan on proposing to Bella with my Nana's ring, but it was back at my parents' house. So I had to make due and buy a new one. And I had planned on using Nana's ring as Bella's wedding band.

_Well. There goes that surprise._

"What is he talking about, Edward?" Alice asked as she slid into Jasper's arm.

"Yeah, Edward," Bella said with curious eyes. One of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched up and she crossed her arms.

I sighed. "Well, I already showed you that ring, Bella. On Christmas. But I couldn't give it to you then, so I gave it back to my mother so she could keep it safe. We went on tour, the ring left in Forks, and I had no way in getting it. So I bought you that ring, which I know you love very much, and my grandmother's ring is back where it belongs. For now."

I smiled sweetly at Bella, her cheeks turning the lovely shade of pink it was known to. Her eyes glittered with what I knew had to be realization at the hidden message behind my words. If it couldn't be a surprise, she could at least have a hint of the idea of what I was using the ring for.

"I see," she said softly, the glitter in her ear never leaving.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and picked up our bags from the floor. All four of us started to walk towards the exit together, all with smiles on our faces. It was good to be back in Seattle with the only people I wanted to surround me. I didn't realize how much I had missed it up until now.

"Now that we're all back home safe and sound, it's time for my wedding. That still isn't ready," Alice said, her voice a little worried.

Jasper squeezed her closer to him. "Don't worry, babe. Everything will be ready by next Saturday. I'll make sure of it."

"So will we," Bella said, her hip bumping with mine.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. "Good! Because once you drop your stuff off at your apartment, you, Rose, and I are going to get your maid of honor dresses!"

"Told you she would be demanding," I mumbled into Bella's ear.

"Great!" she said with excitement to Alice, but sighed in defeat to me.

"You win this time, Mr. Cullen," she whispered deviously. "But you won't next time."

I chuckled. "But now I get whatever I want. And you will shortly find out what I want."

Bella's steps faltered, causing her to trip over her own feet. I caught her before she even began to fall forward, and chuckled darkly in her ear.

"Tease," she said with a frown.

I was loving every minute of it, glad that we were finally back where our so called family was. And that I would be able to be alone with her after days of having her mother lurking around the corner.

Man, was it good to be back in Seattle!

* * *

**I think next chapter will fast forward through that week. I really don't wanna get into all the details. I just want the damn wedding to be here for Jazz and Alice!**

Have I ever mention that The Princess and the Frog is the cutest movie ever? No? Well, it is, and I want to watch it right now, so I think I shall. (:

Reviews have been great! Keep it up, loves!


	16. Chapter 16

**Good evening. (:**

This is overdue. I'm so sorrryyyy.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice, these are absolutely gorgeous!" Rosalie said from behind the wall as she changed into her maid of honor dress.

She was right. The dresses were beyond what Alice had described. They were a deep red color (which probably made Rosalie look like a goddess) and they had little gold sequences to accent them. There were no straps, much to my disappointment. Instead, it was a heart-shaped top.

"You really think so?" Alice asked, her voice filled with tears already.

"Of course, Ali," I said as I slipped into the dress, trying desperately not to fall over. "Your design is perfect!"

Rosalie hummed in reply and I heard her door open. I followed suit after I was zipped up, meeting Alice's red-rimmed eyes. Her smile wavered as she enveloped Rose and I in a hug.

"You guys! I'm getting married!" she squealed, her grip on us growing tighter.

Rose and I chuckled softly at her and soon our own tears mixed in with hers. We twirled in front of the mirror, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with them before telling the woman working with us that everything was in perfect condition.

Rose turned to Alice and said, "Get that wedding gown of yours out and show me it!"

Alice smiled and asked for her dress. The woman left, returning seconds later with a big white dress, wrapped safely in plastic. She motioned Alice into a fitting room and helped her into it while Rosalie and I talked aimlessly. I looked her over, seeing she filled out the dress better than I did, but also noticed a huge diamond residing on her ring finger.

"Oh, my goodness. Rosalie… Did Emmett… Did he propose?" I asked, the idea not settling well in my mind.

It was so unlike Emmett. He never seemed serious about marriage, and I'd thought it would take him at least a few more months until he popped the question. But Rosalie wasn't something he could take lightly. She turned his whole world upside down. He'd be a fool to let that go.

She smiled brightly and squealed. "We're all getting married!"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, jumping up and down in an excited manner. My own ring flashed in the lights, reminding of the man I have waiting for me at home. I smiled at the thought.

Alice threw the door open, tears smearing her make-up as she walked over to the pedestal. She turned to us, the woman helping with the train, and smiled a shaky smile.

"Well," she whispered, "what do you think?"

Tears started to fall from my own eyes as I took in the sight.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was poof-y, looking like a princess. She had a red ribbon tied around her waist, giving the dress some color. It was strapless and heart-shaped like mine and Rose's. And that was it. The simple look did wonders for Alice.

"You're stunning," Rose said, wiping at her eyes. "Jasper won't know what hit him."

I nodded and grabbed the tissue box that was resting on the chair with our purses. I passed it along before rushing over to Alice and encasing her in a hug. We cried and squealed like little girls, amazed that this was all real and what we've dreamt of.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock," Alice mumbled, her eyes getting teary again.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. McCarthy," Rosalie said, sniffling in the process.

Reality had set in, causing my heart to speed up. My cheeks warmed with the thought, and the words bubbled up to my mouth.

"I cannot wait for the day where I can be Edward's wife. Mrs. Cullen."

More tears were shed before we decided to get back in our own clothes. We walked out of the store content and arms still wrapped around each other, all excited for our own special day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"We should pick a date."

He sat up in bed, the darkness enveloping us in security. I could see the way his green eyes blazed with the happiness he was feeling, his lips morphed into his famous crooked grin. My hand cupped his cheek as he leaned down further to me, his body almost on top of mine.

"A date? As in, the wedding date?" he asked with a soft voice. His smiled never faltered.

"Of course," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder, the dream would end.

Edward's smile grew as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his lips kissing the hallow behind my ear. I shivered in the best possible way.

"Whenever you want, wherever you what," he said against my skin. "Just let me know that it's me you're marrying and not someone else."

I laughed and pushed him off me. "Getting cold feet, are we?"

"No. But if you were to marry someone else, I'd probably march into the church and throw you over my shoulder. I would not let you marry anyone else but me. I'm too selfish." He pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Mine," he growled, causing a giggle to escape from my lips.

I ran my hands through his hair, a comfortable silence taking over. I heard his sight of content and felt his lips against my neck, my love for him never ending.

"How about in October?" he asked. I thought it over.

"You sure?"

"Only if you are."

"Well, the weather would be perfect, and I do love fall… So, yes." I smiled at the image of me in a wedding gown and Edward in his tux, waiting for me at the end of the alter.

"And when specifically in October?" Edward asked as his lips moved up my neck.

_The sooner, the better. _"Early."

Edward chuckled and finally placed his lips on mine. "Agreed."

"So, it's settled? We're getting hitched the first week of October?" It sounded so unreal, so dreamlike when I spoke it aloud.

"Yes."

Edward's mouth took mine in his in a heated kiss. My hands were in his hair while his pushed my shirt up over my stomach. This was new territory for us, but we never pushed it to over the limit. We kept ourselves in check the whole time, shirts remaining on unless he allowed me to throw his off. Tonight was an exception like that.

My hands roamed over his stomach, tracing every line or curve there was. One of his hands lifted me so I was laying on top of him before it ran through my hair. I pulled away for air as he moved to my neck, kissing and sucking at every inch of skin he could get. After minutes of making out, we settled back into our comfortable positions, exhaustion taking over.

"I love you, Bella. I can't wait for the day where you're officially mine," Edward mumbled into my hair before placing a soft kiss there.

"I love you, Edward Anthony. I'm already yours," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bella, where is my bouquet?" Alice asked while she searched the table. I held it out for her, hoping her nerves would settle quickly.

"I've got your back, Al. Don't worry," I assured her as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

Today has already been hectic. First, I overslept, causing a very upset Alice to barge into my apartment and pull me out of the warm arms Edward had wrapped around me. Then she curled and pulled my hair up before pasting my face with make-up. Rosalie was already finished by the time I had started. Alice then moved onto herself, causing her to go in hysterics when a bobby pin wouldn't stay in place.

The poor girl was run down and her nerves were shot. If it wasn't her wedding day and if she wasn't excited for it, I bet she'd keel over at any minute.

"Five minutes," Alice's mother, Claire, said as she paced through the room. Her eyes were misty as she gave Alice a loving glance.

"Do I look all right?" Alice asked for the millionth time as she eyed her self in the full-length mirror.

Rosalie sighed and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Yes. You look stunning. Calm down."

She bit her lip and wringed her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just so damn nervous! What if he isn't there? What if he figures out this isn't what he wants?"

"Alice," I said in a harsh tone and her eyes fixed on me. "He's nuts about you. He'll be there, at the end of the walk, waiting for you."

She nodded and hugged Rose and I one last time before we were rushed out into the hall. Alice's father marched up to her, encasing her in a loving embrace before wiping away her tears. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"You ready, Bells?" Rose asked me in a whisper.

"What if I fall?" I replied, worry shaking me to the core.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward's there, right beside you. You'll be fine."

Just as the words left her lips, Emmett and Edward sauntered over to us. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before interlocking his arm with mine. He gave it a slight squeeze as the Wedding March began to play.

The ceremony moved beautifully. A lot of tears were shed as Jasper and Alice read their handwritten vows to each other. Edward played a beautiful piano piece as the two lit candles that were symbolizing their five years together. Rose and I held onto each other as the tears escaped from our eyes as we watched our big sister gaze at her lover with happiness clear in her eyes. Jasper slid on her beautiful ring and then grabbed her in a sweet embrace, kissing her with all the love he felt for her. They walked out of the church before getting in the car that was waiting for them. Edward, Rose, Emmett and I got in a limo and shared a bottle of champagne.

"To little Alice and Jazz," Emmett said. We clinked glasses and relaxed, mustering up as much energy as we possibly could for the reception.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look yet?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Because if I haven't, I'm sorry."

I blushed and smiled up to him. "You just did, so don't be sorry."

He met my lips in a soft kiss, making Emmett and Rose gush about the cuteness.

The car stopped in front of the tent that was set up for the party. We all rushed out and into the already buzzing place. Emmett dragged Rosalie over to the food, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Dance with me," he demanded while pulling me over to the make-shift dance floor.

"You're going to kill us both," I replied as he began to twirl us.

He scoffed. "Please, love. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

We continued to twirl, and soon Emmett and Rose were twirling right beside us. We didn't acknowledge each other. Instead, Rose gazed up at Emmett with loving eyes and I did the same to Edward. Soon, Alice and Jasper made their entrance, taking the floor for their own dance. We all watched and snapped pictures at the couple, happiness flooding around the room. I didn't notice when Claire and Bill, Alice's parents, sauntered over to where Rose and I were sitting.

"Hey, girls," Claire said as she kissed each of our cheeks. "How've you been?"

"Good, and you?" Rosalie replied.

Claire smiled and wiped at her eyes. I didn't see the tears, but I knew she was trying to keep herself composed.

"I'm so proud of her," she whispered loving to us as we all gazed at Alice. Her laughter moved throughout the room over to where we sat, and Claire lost it. Rose and I wrapped our arms tightly around her and let her cry with us as we shared the happiness we were feeling for the little pixie.

"We are too," I mumbled to Claire as Rose patted her back softly.

After minutes of letting each other cry, we composed ourselves. Claire held onto our hands tightly as she talked about work and how Forks was doing. Her blue eyes moved to our hands before flashing back up to our faces with surprise clear in them.

"You two are engaged!" she exclaimed with new tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Rose and I replied simultaneously. We smiled at each other before eyeing our own engagement rings. My eyes wandered over to where Edward was standing, chatting to Jasper's father about anything and everything. His eyes met mine and he smiled back at me before mouthing, "Love you."

The night flowed to an end quickly. Alice and Jasper waved good-bye to their guest as they made their way over to the car that would take them to the airport. Alice blew kisses to Rose and I before getting in. We watched the car drive off, the song that was playing drifting to and end as it went.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into his embraced and took in a deep breath, letting the exhaustion have its way.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked softly as the other guests headed out the exit around us.

"Imagining what it would be like if it were us tonight instead of them," I whispered back, knowing he would hear me clear enough.

"Me too." Edward pulled me closer to him before kissing the crown of my hair. "Let's go home."

I nodded, not even protesting when he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the car. He drove slowly, letting the moments from tonight replay in our minds. Once in the garage at our apartment complex, he carried me up to ours and set me down in our bedroom, leaving so I could undress alone.

"Edward," I called, hating the fact that the damn thing zipped in the back. He opened the bedroom door and poked his head in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

I blushed. "I need help with the zipper."

He walked slowly into the dim room before he was standing behind me. I felt his hands as he placed them on my shoulder. He took his time as he let them move slowly down my back to where the clasp and zipper was. Once he gathered it in his hand, he slowly pulled it down.

Tension built up in the room as I gazed over my shoulder to see what emotion was on his face. His eyes swirled with something I couldn't recognize as the zipper moved further down my back. His face was blank, and I longed to know what was going on inside his pretty head. When the zipper was all the way down, his eyes met mine and we shared a heated stare.

Everything happened in an instant. I was turned around, my hands flying to his hair as his lips found mine. The dress slipped slowly but surely down with his fingers as I struggled to push his dress jacket from his shoulders. Edward's hands let go of the dress, letting it fall to the ground silently, before they placed themselves on my hips. I tugged at his dress shirt and moved onto the stubborn buttons. I groaned and pulled away from his mouth when one of the damn things wouldn't unclasp.

Edward's hands found mine, pulling them away from his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered, afraid that I was getting rejected.

His face showed pain, but I couldn't place the reason for it. He took a step back from me, his eyes never opening.

"Not tonight," he whispered hoarsely. "God, I want to, Bella. Believe me, I do. But not tonight."

I wrapped my arms around myself, searching for something that could cover my exposed skin. One of Edward's shirts was the closest thing to me, and I threw it on quickly before stepping over to where he was leaning against the wall. I placed a hand against his cheek, rubbing a small circle with my thumb near his lips.

"I'm decent," I whispered. "Open your eyes. Please."

He hesitated, but gave in when I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry," I said against them. "I shouldn't ha-"

"Shhh. Don't be sorry." He smiled and kissed my forehead. _"Never _be sorry for that."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was kind of proud of myself. I never thought I could make Edward act like that, let alone have him act upon it. It was new and unknown, and I wanted to explore the feeling more. But I knew that wouldn't happen until we were ready. Until he and I were fully and completely ready.

"I promise you," Edward whispered, his eyes never leaving mine, "that when _that _can finally happen, it will be the perfect time."

"Our wedding night," I whispered, mostly to myself. A smile took permanent placement on my lips as the thought of our October wedding came into my mind.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, love. The perfect time."

I smiled up to him before kissing him one last time. I let him change into sweatpants before we both got into bed. I snuggled up close to his chest, my ear resting right where his heart was. He ran his fingers through my hair as he hummed the song he composed for me. I went to sleep that night with dreams about Edward and my wedding and our life after that.

* * *

**Well, kiddies. We're coming full circle. I hate to say it, but it's almost to the end. ):**

I hate to see it go, but trust me, you'll love the outcome of the story.

Reviews have always been amazing for this story, let's keep it up!

Loveeeeee.


	17. Chapter 17

**I really don't know how to explain this. But I'm glad I've shared this story with you guys. It's helped me grow and there's been some ups and downs that came along with it, but I couldn't be happier with where this is going. So thank you. (:**

Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Tell me what you want to hear._

My hands flew like flies as my fingers pressed down on the ivory keys. My eyes were focused on the sheet music in front of me, the notes moving along with the tempo of the song. I felt my head move to the beat as I continued to play, my whispered words forming the right lyrics I wanted. One of my feet was tapping against the floor, keeping the rhythm, easing me along until one finger held down the last note of the song.

It felt nice to finally be able to play. My whole mind and body haven't been into it lately, and the surge of inspiration was a nice change that I wanted more of. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I replayed the piece, the soft melodies filling the vacant living room. Once I was finished, my body seemed to relax. I felt rejuvenated and at ease for the first time in weeks.

The sound of keys in the dead bolt brought an even bigger smile to my face. I pushed the lid back down on the piano and hopped up from my seat before trudging over to the now opening door. I grabbed her things from her hands before pulling her to me, her lips meeting mine in our ritual hello kiss. I felt her smile against my lips as her hands moved up my chest until they gripped the fabric of my shirt sleeves. I pulled back after placing one more soft kiss to her pink lips, and placed my forehead against hers.

"Hi," she whispered as her brown eyes gazed into my green ones. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey," I replied, matching her whisper.

Bella smiled softly as she used one of her small hands to push some strands of hair out of my face. I sighed with content at the feeling of it, and pulled her tighter to me. It was hard to spend an entire away from her, but I was glad for her. She was living her dream now, and I didn't want her to miss out of any part of it.

She had gotten a job at a publishing company as a small editor. She wasn't anything special yet, but I knew that she brought amazing aspects to the team. She also started to write again, her unfinished works were now coming to life. Every time she wrote, I would sit beside her and watch as her fingers moved with ease across the keyboard of her laptop. The sound of it made the room have a calm feeling to it, and I enjoyed those soft moments we shared in the dark with the only illumination from her laptop.

I was too enjoying my dream. I had found a small job at the local middle school where I was teaching all levels how to play instruments. The kids enjoyed spending time with me and I wasn't one to complain about my job. I loved what I did, and seeing that happy, excited look on those kids faces made it even more worth the small pay. Money meant nothing to me if I didn't get to make a child's day better.

"How was work?" I asked her as I followed behind her into our small kitchen. I placed the bag of groceries I was holding onto the counter and started to put them away.

"Fine," she replied as she poured herself a glass of tea. "I got a call from Alice today. You'll never believe what she had to tell me. I was so shocked that I didn't even know what to say!"

I chuckled. "And how come?"

"She's pregnant, Edward," Bella said, her eyes glazed over with excitement for her friend. I walked over to her and touched her hand with mine.

"Seriously?" I asked, not really believing it.

Alice and Jasper wasn't the type to rush into anything. It took them months before they finally agreed to begin dating, let alone move in together. They're engagement was short, but still. It was so unlike them, and to find out _this. _Well, this just blew my mind away.

"Yeah," Bella murmured. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Her smile brightened up the room as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I hoisted her up off her feet and spun her around, my own excitement building off of hers.

I placed her back down on her feet and kissed her forehead tenderly. I pulled her back closer to me, her cheek resting right where my heart was.

"You'll be a great mother one day," I said softly into her hair.

She sighed. "I hope."

I chuckled and gave her whole body a squeeze. I loved her way too much to fight against her, but I really did know for a fact that she would be. Whenever she comes to visit me at work, all the children go running up to her, glad that Ms. Bella decided to drop by. She was so tender and loving with them, and I just knew that whenever we had our child, she would love it just as much. There was no doubt in my mind.

"You will. I promise you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two months flew by in a blink of an eye. The seasons changed from summer to fall in an instant. Alice's belly grew each time Bella and I saw her, and Rosalie and Emmett were rolling to the point that was almost their time to say their 'I do's. Bella was busy with work and Rose's wedding that I barely saw her. Some days it was okay, but others it was hard.

Today was one of those days, and I couldn't help but come to my two best friends for some solitude. They understood on how I felt, seeing as how they had women they were crazy about like I had. They could tell me how irrational I was acting and I wouldn't care.

I was thankful for this. And I couldn't ask for better two best friends.

We sat around Jasper's living room, two empty pizza boxes resting on top of the coffee table. A football game was playing on the television, and we all cheered at the right moments, got pissed at the wrong ones. We laughed at all our old guy jokes from high school and reminisced at how much our lives had changed.

"Do you two think I'll make a good father?" Jasper asked. His face was scrunched up in worry as he sat in silence, waiting for us to answer him. Emmett clapped a hand down on his shoulder and shook him slightly. I smiled at the two, but stayed focused on Jasper's worry.

"Of course you would, man," I replied. "You're an awesome guy, with a wife that's completely devoted to you. You have a _huge _house that is just begging for little Jazz and Ali's to be running around in it."

Emmett laughed and nodded. "Yeah, man. And you're good with kids. I mean, look at what you do! You help them out everyday."

Jasper shrugged and smiled shyly. "I love what I do. Seeing those kids smile and just knowing that I made their day brighter makes it worth it."

"I know the feeling," I agreed with a smile.

"And, besides, Eddie-boy and I will be fantastic uncles. That kid of yours is going to grow up loving life!" Emmett exclaimed with a nod. I rolled my eyes at him, but nodded.

Jasper laughed loudly before running a hand against the back of his neck. I looked over to him with curious eyes, but he just shrugged. Emmett caught on quickly with Jasper's shift in attitude and focused all his attention on him, his eyes serious and worried.

"Dude," he said softly. "Relax."

Jasper took in a deep breath, his body shaking. I moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he looked up at me, and I knew that something else was eating away at him. And I knew damn good and well what that was.

His father.

"You aren't like him, Jazz," I told him, my voice strong. "You are nothing like that man, and you will be a better father than he was. Don't ever think you won't."

He shrugged. "How do you know?"

Just as the words left his lips, Alice walked into the room. I didn't know how long she was standing in the kitchen, or if she had just walked in, but I knew that she had heard our last bit of conversation once I saw the look in her eyes.

"Because you're the man I love," she whispered softly. Jasper's eyes flew up to her face and I saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"A-Alice," he breathed.

"And nothing will change that," she finished, her bottom lip quivering. "Because I have faith in you, and I _know_ that you will be a loving father to our baby."

Jasper stood and walked over to his wife. His hands cradled her face and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. I couldn't hear the whispered words they shared, but I knew the meaning behind them.

Emmett and I took our leave then. We walked out of their house together before separating to our own cars. He called out to me as I opened the door, and I saw him walking over to me.

"What's up?" I asked, not really sure where he was going with this.

"We'll all be great dads, right?" he asked. His forehead was creased with worry as he waited for my answer.

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Of course."

"Good." He breathed out the air he must have been holding before smiling back at me. I watched as he walked back to his truck before getting into my own car. We waved one last time at each other before he drove right and I went left, making my way back to where my heart was.

She was waiting for me in the garage with a soft smile on her face. I pulled into my parking space and hurried out of my car before running over to where she stood. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her close to me.

"I've missed you," she whispered as I walked us over to the elevator.

"You have no idea how much I've been missing you lately," I replied, kissing the skin of her neck.

"I think I do. We barely see each other anymore," she stated as her hands roamed through my hair. "We should fix that."

"I couldn't agree more."

I kissed her the whole time we were in the elevator. I didn't break it as I walked us over to where the door to our apartment was. I turned the knob and marched in, kicking the door closed with my foot, before walking over to the couch and laying my love down. I hovered over her and let my eyes roam over her, taking in her beauty.

"Too much time has passed since the last time we were like this," I said against the skin of her neck. I felt her giggle as I began my usual pattern of kisses up and down.

"I know," she murmured. Her tiny hands clasped onto my cheeks and tugged, pulling my lips to hers.

My lips moved with hers in a slow, passionate kiss. Her fingers caressed the skin of my arms as her hands moved around. My own hand cupped her cheek while my other held my weight off her. We pulled away but never broke the embrace.

"Where've you been?" she asked in a whisper.

"Jasper's. Em, him, and I were having a guys' day," I replied with a shrug. "He had a little meltdown, but Alice saved him."

She smiled. "They're so good for each other. Was he worried about something?"

"Yes. But I really don't think it's my place to say, Bells. Sorry."

She nodded and I watched as her eyes drifted closed. I picked her up and switched her spots, laying her on top of me. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her breathing even out.

"Two more months, love," I whispered. "Two more months until we're married."

"I know," she replied before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Two or three more chapters to go, loves.**

Reviews make my down days brighter, just so you know. And I love you all for it.

Lovelovelove.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy, loves. There's only so much more left. ):**

* * *

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" Rosalie asked as she tugged softly on the fabric of the huge white dress she was standing in.

"Not on you," Alice said with a smile. "You make it look absolutely perfect."

And she was right. Rosalie did look stunning in her princess-looking wedding gown, the veil resting on top of her head full of blonde curls. It wasn't even the day of her wedding yet, and she was already making men stop to glance a peek through the big window of the bridal shop. I laughed and pointed at them.

"Living proof," I said. Rosalie's eyes went wide while Alice busted out with laughter.

"God, if Emmett was here, he'd have their heads," Rose said as she blushed. _Rarest sight ever._

She stepped off the pedestal and sat down in the nearest chair, her head falling into her hands. Alice and I shared a look before we both bent down in front of her. My eyes looked up into hers and I saw tears that were trying to escape. I latched onto one of her hands, Alice taking the other, before using my thumb to trace small circles on it.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked softly. She was visibly hurting; I didn't want to make it any worse. Hence the soothing circles.

She shrugged. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, I _love_ him, but… I just don't know."

Alice sighed and gave Rose's hand a gentle squeeze. Rose looked into her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Rose, sweetheart," Alice whispered. "Are you seriously doubting yourself?"

A soft, embarrassed giggle escaped through Rose's lips as she nodded. More tears began to fall freely as she did so. I felt sorry for her; she was my best friend who was worried she wasn't good enough. Hell, was any of us good enough for the men we love? Are they even good enough for us?

We were. We just had to make ourselves believe that.

"Don't you _ever_ think you're not perfect for Emmett," Alice continued as she used her other hand to wipe away some of Rose's tears. "Because he's _so_ in love with you, Rosalie, can't you see that?"

"I do," Rose whispered in reply. "And I love in him so much."

"Then don't doubt yourself," I said with a smile. "If any of us should worry, it's me. I mean, look at the man I'm marrying. He's perfect, and I'm not. How the hell did I get so lucky?"

We all laughed and joked around, but Alice's eyes found mine. She was all business now.

"Don't doubt yourself, either, missy," she said. "Your man is head over heels in love with you. He's the lucky one after everything you two have been through."

I nodded, agreeing that even after the distance and years without each other, Edward and I would always love each other. It was how we were made, and it was like we were made for each other. I wasn't one to question on it. Instead, I embraced it.

After quenching Rosalie's worries, she changed out of the dress and carried it to her car with a smile. Alice and I shared another look, this one all smiles, knowing that our work was finished. In two weeks, Rose will believe us and herself as she marries the man of her dreams.

**x-x-x-x-x**

There was something about the room. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella," his velvet voice whispered from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and met his green eyes. "What do you think?"

I went back to staring at the empty living room. The bay window was the only source of lighting, letting sunshine touch every inch of the room. I could imagine myself sitting in here, snuggled up close to Edward as we watched some stupid TV show. I could see kids with unruly bronze hair and big brown eyes running through here to get to the back yard to go swing on the swing set. I could imagine the soft sounds of melodies as Edward played his piano right in front of the bay window.

But most importantly, I could see myself living here, and starting a family here with Edward.

"I love it," I whispered out.

"Then I'll tell our agent," Edward replied, a smile coating his voice.

His footsteps trailed off as he walked into the kitchen – which as nice as the living room. My feet moved me over to the window, and I stared out into the huge yard. The image of children running around floated back into my head, and I found myself smiling at it. Then, I imagined Edward trailing behind them, chasing them as they screamed and taunted him to catch them. It was everything I could have ever dreamed of, and I couldn't wait to finally have it for real.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered into my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. I leaned back against his chest and shut my eyes with contentment. "Because you're smiling, and I'm dying to know the cause of it."

"I was picturing what life would be like here," I replied softly. My hands found his on my waist, and I locked fingers with him. "It's so perfect, Edward. Our children running around this huge yard, us having babies… Everything. It's just so perfect."

I heard him chuckle. "Good thing I put in a _very_ good offer, then. I wouldn't want a place that didn't bring on these fantasies because I want them to be true too."

I spun around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. My smile was gone and my eyes were wide as my insides twisted into knots from his words.

"Really?" I asked in a whisper. "You would really want that?"

"Of course I do, Bella," he replied. His arms squeezed my waist and he bent down to kiss my forehead. "A family with you is all that I've ever wanted, sweetheart."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I let his words sunk in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, whispering over and over again how much I loved him. Our agent walked into the room and she cleared her throat with a smile.

"I have some good news for you two," Victoria said, papers in hand. "Your offer was outstanding, and they didn't want to pass it up."

"Which means?" Edward asked, his own smile playing with the tips of his lips.

"Welcome to your new home. Congratulations."

Edward nodded to her before picking me up and swinging me around. He kissed me sweetly, his enjoyment moving into my body. Once he let out some of his excitement he set me back down on my feet and kissed me again.

"Home," he whispered as he gazed into my eyes, our foreheads touching. I smiled brightly at the word.

"This is our home," I replied. "For us _and_ our babies."

He laughed and picked me up again, our lips locked as he swung me around again.

* * *

**One more, and then the epilouge. I can't believe it's almost over! It feels like it was just yesterday when I started writing this, and now it's coming to an end. Time flies.**

As always, I would love to hear what you think. Constructive critism is always welcome, too.

This was written with Word. FINALLLLLLY. It's been way too long, and I missed having some of the options Word has.

Lovelovelove!


	19. Chapter 19

**Last one before the epilouge. Enjoy it, loves!**

Switched POVs in this one too. My gift to you. (:

* * *

Bella's POV

"I just want to thank the two lovely women in my life," Rosalie said as she held her champagne glass in the air. Tears streamed down her face, and I was glad I reminded Alice to hand her the waterproof mascara before she had put the other brand on. We would've had a disaster on our hands if we didn't. "Alice and Bella, I love you both so much. And I'm so glad we've grown close. My life would suck without you, and I am proud to call you my sisters. Thank you."

Alice and I smiled up to her and yelled, "We love you, too!" She smiled at us before turning to her husband standing next to her, her hand in his. They shared a look before more tears fell from Rosalie's eyes.

"And I want to thank you, Emmett, for loving me," she said softly, her words thick with tears. "Without you I wouldn't be the woman I am today. Without you I wouldn't know how to _live._ I love you so much, and I will always love you until the day I take my last breath because you are the air I breathe."

Emmett bent down and kissed her lips. We all clinked our glasses together as Rose yelled her thanks to everyone that had attended the wedding. After the "thank you"s was said, Rose and Emmett moved to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. The sound of OneRepublic's "All This Time" flowed through the spacious room as he twirled her around. The entire room was captivated by them, and tears were beginning to be shed from Rosalie's parents. Emmett's mother held on dearly to her Kleenex as she watched her son with proud eyes dance with the woman he loves.

As for Alice and I, we were holding onto each other for dear life. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while mine were wrapped around her swollen stomach. The baby kicked under my arms, causing a squeal to erupt from my lips. Alice laughed at my expense before latching onto Jasper's hand and placing it on her belly.

"My baby…" he whispered adoringly. Tears formed in Alice's eyes as she gazed into his.

"Our baby," she whispered back. He nodded and kissed her sweetly.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and the familiar sweet fragrance of the man I love wafted up into my nose. I relaxed into his embrace and felt his lips place a soft kiss at the crown of my hair. My fingers interlocked with his as he swayed us side-to-side with the beat of the song. Soon enough, his chin was resting on my bare shoulder and he let his lips lay against the skin of my neck.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips teasing and tickling my flesh.

I smiled and blushed. "I'd hope so. Especially when you're holding me like this. I quite like it. A lot, Edward."

"Good because I honestly don't ever want to let go of you when you're in my arms." He chuckled and kissed my skin. "Is that something I should be ashamed of?"

"No. I love it when you hold me. Nothing to be ashamed of here," I replied with a giggle.

The song ended and the next one drifted to a start. Edward pulled me over to the dance floor by my hand before he wrapped me back up in his embrace. We twirled around like we did at Alice's wedding, the world around us mixing into a constant blur. I could only see him and he could only see me, the way we liked best.

"Just think," Edward said with a bright smile. "In a month and a half we'll be in Rose and Emmett's shoes."

My heart quickened. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I, love." He bent down closer to me, his forehead connecting with mine. The crooked grin I've always loved popped up onto his face as he rubbed his nose with mine. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"And I can't wait for you to be my husband. Or to have those babies we've been talking so detailed about." I smirked and watched as the familiar loving flash brightened his eyes.

Edward loved it when we talked about raising children. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that we weren't married, we'd probably already have one in the oven by now. I had even mentioned this to him, stating that if he wanted a baby so bad, then I was ready to start trying. But he denied my offer, saying we would start trying on our wedding night. He _wanted _to get pregnant that night.

And I loved him even more because of that fact.

"You know how I get when we talk about this," he murmured. "Don't tease, babe."

I smiled. "But I love to tease you. Maybe, after a while, you'll give in and we'll be able to get pregnant _sooner_ than we'd like."

Our movements slowed as his face slackened. I smirked, knowing that I had caused a beautiful fight between his heart and mind. I watched his eyes fill with longing as he imagined me with a swollen belly like Alice. Then, they switched with determination.

_God damn it, Cullen. I will win this sooner or later!_

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said adoringly as he picked our pace back up. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally?" I joked.

He scoffed. "I already do."

I sighed and laughed softly. "Take me home?"

His eyes flashed to mine, a confused look on his face. I meet his gaze with what I hoped was exhaustion. It had been a long day, and all I really wanted to do was lay in bed with him, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Of course," he complied after seeing the look. He knew what I needed, and he'd be damned to not give it to me.

We said quick good-byes to the happy couple and Alice and Jasper before heading out quickly. Edward swept me up in his arms before continuing on over to where he parked his Volvo. His lips were everywhere on my face as he did so, planting kisses anywhere except for my lips. I whimpered when he set me down and opened my door before he walked over to his side of the car with a cocky smirk. I stomped my foot like a little girl and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"You really are too adorable when you get pissed off, you know that?" Edward asked with a laugh. I glared at him and caused him to laugh even harder.

"It's not funny!" I said. I crossed my arms and pouted.

When Bella didn't get her way, Bella became a two-year-old. And Edward found it cute. It had become his new favorite game.

Bella _hated_ it.

"Oh, but it is," he replied as he backed out of the parking lot. "Because I get to see the love of my life stomp her foot and pout like she has always done ever since I've met her. It reminds me of all the better times of my life."

"So you get enjoyment out of making me mad?" I retorted with a frown.

He shook his head. "No. Of course not, but I do think it's adorable seeing you flustered."

I rolled my eyes. _"So_ not making this any better, Edward. I think we might have to seek help about this."

Edward sighed in defeat before grabbing my hand. I felt his lips brush against my knuckles and his lips move as he whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have teased."

"No, you shouldn't have. Not when I'm grumpy and moody from having to deal with a stressed out Bridezilla," I replied, but smiled at his sweetness. Even if he was mad, he always found a way to show me he was sorry by his sweet words and gestures.

He laughed and nodded. We've both had our fair share of time spent with the bride. And we both had run up to each other after the experience, telling the other what to look out for and what not to say. It wasn't enough, though. Rosalie found _something _to be upset or mad about, our warnings becoming unneeded.

"I am sorry," Edward said as he parked in the garage. "I will make it up to you. I promise."

I smiled sleepily at him and nodded. He was out of the car and over to my door, gathering me up in his arms, in less than three minutes. With his foot, he kicked the car door shut and marched up to the door, unlocking it with ease. He didn't bother with turning on the lights as we moved through the kitchen and dining room to where the stairs were. In a rush, he walked up each one before turning off towards our bedroom. Once there, he laid me down on the bed softly and placed a loving kiss on my neck.

"Relax, love," he said softly to me in the darkness. I could only see his eyes glow as he moved down to where my feet were. With tender hands he pulled my heels off, placing kisses on my swollen ankles. He used his fingers to rub soothing circles on the sole of my feet, relieving the pain. I moaned softly.

"I love hearing you do that," he whispered. I noticed his eyes grew a shade darker when I looked down at him. "And I love hearing you say my name whenever you're sleeping. It lets me know I'm always on your mind whether you're awake or not."

His fingers left my feet alone and I felt them glide over the skin of my legs, causing Goosebumps to erupt on my skin. They continued their trail up my body, over the blue satin of my bride's maid dress. I shivered underneath his touch as his fingers brushed against my ribs.

"Your dress…" he said. "Do you need help with it?"

I nodded and started to sit up. I stopped myself, remembering the last time when I needed help with a dress like this. I ended up standing in only my panties with Edward pushing himself up against a wall with his eyes closed tightly. I felt rejected and unwanted at the time. I didn't want to have to relive that again.

"I can do it myself," I said as I walked over to the closet. I pulled out the bag for it before reaching behind me for the zipper. Hands grabbed mine before I could.

"Let me help you with this, Bella. You'll never get it fully unzipped on your own."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay, Edward. I'm fine."

"Isabella Swan, it is not," he replied. I felt the zipper move down before I could complain. "This is what I'm here for. To help you get out of unnecessary dresses."

I smiled and dared a glance at him over my shoulder. I held the strapless dress to my chest with my hands as my eyes locked his deep green ones. They moved back to his hand that was pulling the zipper, and I watched as they moved down with it. Once it was fully unzipped, his hands pushed the fabric away from my back, leaving me standing there like the night of Alice's wedding.

Only, this time, Edward wasn't pushed up against a wall. He was gazing at my body with lust-filled eyes. I watched as his tongue licked his bottom lip before he whispered out, "You're beautiful."

A blush heated up my cheeks as I smiled shyly. "Can you grab me some pajamas?"

"Of course," he replied. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. I took them from him before excusing myself into the bathroom to dress in solitude.

I liked the way his eyes were moving up and down my body way too much, and if he wanted to keep his promise of getting us pregnant the night of the wedding I had to leave his gaze. It was just too much, even if I enjoyed it a lot.

After pulling my hair up into a ponytail and brushing my teeth, I walked back into our bedroom and found him already lying in bed with a book in his hand. His reading glasses had slipped a little off the bridge of his nose, and I licked my lips. He was always so damn sexy in those thick-rimmed glasses…

"Love?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're killing me, Edward," I whispered as I climbed into bed. "You know that, right?"

He chuckled and placed the book on the nightstand beside him. "I think we're equal now, though. You were taking my breath away earlier."

I sighed and shook my head. "We have no self-control. What are we going to do?"

He shrugged and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled up against his side and kissed his chest right above his heart before placing my ear above it. I loved hearing his heart beat and knowing that I could make it speed up by a few simple words out of my mouth.

"Nothing," he replied with a laugh. "We embrace it."

"Right, and then we'll have babies by the time our eight month wedding anniversary rolls around. Not that I'm complaining, but if I'm correct, _someone_ wants to wait." I poked his side and felt him squirm. "And that someone needs to stop teasing or we'll have a problem."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Alright, alright. I'll ease up."

"Good. Now kiss me goodnight."

His lips met mine softly, kissing me lovingly. He pulled me tighter to him as he started to hum my lullaby. Minutes later I was sound asleep in the arms of the man I love.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Edward's POV**

"You only have a few more weeks, man," Emmett said with a smile. He lightly pushed me and laughed. "How does it feel to know that soon you'll never be single again?"

"Fantastic." _Glorious. Joyful. The best feeling ever._

Jasper smirked. "I amazed he wasn't the first one out of all of us to get married. By the look on his face, I could've sworn he already was married!"

"I know!" Emmett yelled. "Bellarina totally has you wrapped around her finger. It's fan-fucking-tastic, bro!"

I punched them both in the arm before rolling my eyes. "You two are whipped, and you know it. Admit it."

"I have a baby on the way, I get leeway," Jasper replied.

"And Rose knows I'm her bitch. I'll do anything for her just to see her smile." Emmett shrugged and stuffed half of the sandwich he was eating into his mouth.

"Disgusting," Jasper and I said in unison as we watched him chew with his mouth open. He shrugged again and continued chewing, not caring how rude and nasty it was to watch.

Jasper shook his head and turned his head towards me so he didn't have to see that anymore before saying, "Anyways, where do you plan on taking her for the honeymoon? Knowing you, it's got to be something extravagant."

I smiled. "Oh, it is. I only want what's best for Bella, and she's wanted to go to this place for a while now. So I decided to surprise her with it."

"Well, spit it out already!" Emmett demanded. "I know for a fact it won't top my destination."

"Cancun," I stated with a smirk. Emmett's smile fell.

"Damn it."

His wasn't a bad place, but both he and Rosalie have already been to Hawaii once in their lifetime. There wasn't anything new and exciting about the place for them – not that they had seen anything besides their hotel room. But I wanted mine and Bella's honeymoon to be somewhere we've both never visited, and Cancun was the major one Bella liked the most. So, what Bella wants; Bella gets. She just didn't know it yet.

"Not too bad, Cullen," Jasper replied with a nod. "She'll love it."

"What you going to do there?" Emmett asked, the other half of the sandwich in his hands.

I shrugged. "Snorkel… Sailing… Whatever she feels like doing."

Emmett dropped the sandwich half and smirked. "You forgot one more 's' word there, man."

"And what's that?" I asked, not really looking forward to his witty answer.

"Sex. You and Bellarina will be having _sex."_

Jasper fell out of his chair from laughing so hard as Emmett fist pumped. I slapped a hand over my eyes and rub at my temple. I really didn't need to talk about my sex life with Emmett and Jasper. It was unnecessary, and I just didn't want to get into it with them.

Of course, they had other plans.

"Admit it, Cullen," Emmett demanded. "You know that's the only thing on your mind right now. Getting cute, innocent Bella into bed with you after all these years of not getting her there."

I sighed. "Emmett, please. Thi-"

"Oh, stop it," he interrupted. "It's true, and you know it!"

There wasn't a point in arguing with him. It _was _true.

Jasper regained his composer and climbed back into his chair. He wiped at the tears that had spilled out of his eyes from laughing before turning his attention back onto the conversation.

"Just be gentle and go easy on her," he said with a smile. "You want to do this right, I know you do. You're all about perfection, but I guarantee you both with enjoy your wedding night _very_ much."

I smiled at the thought of Bella and my promise to each other. _We'll try to get pregnant on our wedding night. _My heart quickened with the thought.

"There's that stupid sappy looks he always gets," Emmett said with his finger pointed at me.

"It's not stupid, nor is it sappy!" I retorted causing him and Jasper to laugh.

"It is, man, but we understand perfectly," Jasper replied. "You and Bella long to start a family as soon as possible."

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "Alice told you, huh?"

"Of course she did. She's my wife and the mother of my child. Nothing goes unannounced between us."

"Wait, I missed something," Emmett said with confused eyes. "You and Bella… are _making babies?"_

"_Emmett," _I growled.

"YOU ARE!"

I sighed and pulled on my hair as they laughed again, knowing that our secret was out.

* * *

**A little man-time there at the end. Bless those boys. (':**

Epliloooooogue is next! I'll try to hurry with it so you guys can enjoy the last bit of this story as soon as possible.

It just started pouring down rain. How fantastic.

Reviews have been beauitful for this story, and I'd love some more to read. Constructive critism and tips are always welcome. I'm here to get better at writing, and your tips and critism help a lot. (:

Lovelovelovelove!


	20. Chapter 20

**I lied. The next one's the epilouge.**

'Cause, y'know, I love you guys way too much. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

"You look so beautiful," Renee whispered as she hugged me close to her. We both were staring at me in the full-length mirror. She was in tears, I was in shock.

Who was this girl standing in front of me? She's so beautiful and happy. How did I become her, and why did I become her? I remember a time when I wouldn't even smile, wouldn't even get out of bed because I felt so low. But… look at her. She's _stunning._

And she's me. All me.

I smiled at my mother and latched onto her hand that was resting on my bare shoulder. Tears formed in my eyes as I met hers in the mirror. Today has been an emotional rollercoaster for her, but she was holding it in very well. Emse, on the other hand, has been wiping at her cheeks all morning. But she was all smiles, so the tears were welcomed.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered back. My bottom lip began to quiver as I tried to keep the tears at bay. Alice would have my ass if I ruined her make-up again.

"Don't cry," she replied. "Save those tears for later."

I nodded and got a hold of myself. She squeezed my hand before walking over to where Charlie was standing. I caught his gaze in the mirror and saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Awe, Dad, not you too," I whined. He chuckled and just waved his hand.

Emse walked over to me and smiled brightly. "It's time, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

My eyes turned back to the mirror, gazing at the woman before me again. She looked ready, felt ready, and longed to be in her husband's arms. There was no worry etched anywhere on her face, no nerves shining through her actions. She held her own, firm and strong.

"I'm ready," I replied with a huge grin. "Let's do this."

Esme enveloped me in an embrace before handing me off to my father. I wrapped my arm around his and kissed him on the cheek before we trudged down the hallway to the staircase. Alice and Rose were already standing in their place, big smiles across their faces. They wrapped their arms around me before making sure everything was in place. They walked away soon after, leaving my father and me alone to speak with one another.

"He _is_ the one you want?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "He always has been."

"Even after all the shit he put you through, Bells?"

"Yes, Dad," I replied with an eye roll. "And it's my wedding day. Can you not curse? At least not until the ceremony's over?"

He laughed and gave my arm a squeeze. "Anything for my little girl."

I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charlie looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him rise up a hand and wipe at his cheek. I leaned closer to him and bumped my shoulder into his arm. He smiled at me to let me know his was fine and kissed my forehead. I took in a deep breath and looked over to Alice. Jasper waved at me and I detangled myself from my father, running as fast as I could into his arms.

Jasper and I have gotten closer over the past few months. We weren't always that good of friends, but now that Alice was hormonal and crazy almost all of the time, he needed someone to help balance her out. So I volunteered, rushing to their house at crazy hours of the morning just to give him a break from his wife. Some nights they fought and he would call me in tears asking what he should do. I felt bad for him, so I lugged Edward out of bed and made him go to his friend with me. We helped him through it, reassured him that the fight was nothing, and that everything was going to be okay. He believed us wholeheartedly and went back to sleep with Alice beside him with a smile on his face.

And not to mention he always pulled me away from Alice whenever she was going nuts with wedding plans, taking me to out to eat Chinese and to just talk. I liked that a lot about him.

"Hey, sister," he said softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "How're you feeling?"

I looked up to him and smiled. "I'm nervous. But fine. Really, really fine."

"Good, because Edward's driving me insane already," he replied with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps asking us if you've ran out yet. Can you believe that?" Jasper smiled and shrugged. "Maybe we should delay you walking in and see what he does. I'll get Emmett to record the whole thing, too!"

I shook my head and smacked his arm lightly. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry; it's just too damn funny!"

"God, you've turned into Emmett," Alice complained while waving a hand in front of her face. "And why is it so damn _hot_ in here? Can someone turn the AC down or something?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't contain the smile that erupted onto my face. Momma Alice wasn't very nice at times, but it was too funny. She complains about all the little things that piss her off, and eats like a man now. It's so unlike her in so many ways.

"I'll have someone crank it down, babe," Jasper said before kissing her on the cheek. We watched him walk away before Alice squealed and lunged at me, attacking me in a hug.

"You're getting fucking married today, woman!"

"Okay, okay. You can let go now," I said while trying to pull her arms away from my neck. Luckily, she did and smiled really big up at me.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," she whispered. I noticed tears forming in her eyes, and I stomped my foot.

"Why is everyone crying today?" I whined. "It's not right!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Because it's beautiful. Get used to it."

I sighed and ran my fingers across the fabric of my dress. The beading on it stopped them here and there, easing away the nerves I was feeling. It felt so surreal to be in it.

"Alice, how did this happen?"

She smiled. "You fell in love with my cousin. Yeah, you had your fair share of road blocks, but you made it through them. You dated an asshole that treated you like dirt, and Edward was there to help you through it. And you know what?" She raised her eyebrows at me and her smile grew.

"What?"

"He loved you even when you two were separated. Nothing can break you two apart," she finished.

Tears formed in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her tiny neck. I pulled her close to me and hugged the living daylights out of her. Alice was completely and always will be my sister. Nothing can change that.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered to her.

"Love you, Bells," she replied. We pulled away from each other and we both took in a collective breath. Alice smirked and jumped a few feet in the air.

"Now, let's get you married to the man of your dreams!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Edward's POV**

"I'm going to pass out," I whispered to Jasper.

He snorted and shook his head. "You will not. Relax, man. It's only five more minutes."

"Five more minutes that will feel like a lifetime," I mumbled with a sigh.

Emmett chuckled and clapped a hand as quietly as he could down on my shoulder without causing a disturbance with the crowd that had shown up for our wedding. "Calm down, brother."

"Shut up," I grumbled.

They both looked at each other and laughed, leaving me to my silent misery. I was freaking out because I couldn't see past the wall that was blocking the stairs from my view. I had this weird feeling that Bella decided this wasn't what she wanted and booked out of the house from the nearest exit, leaving me here to suffer.

How am I supposed to go on if she did? I loved her way too much to go after her if she did choose that. I'm not that selfish.

_Bullshit. You'd go after her and you know it._

True.

I sighed and pulled at my jacket sleeves, trying to find a way to relieve some of these nerves. I checked my watch for the billionth time, the small hand mocking me by staying an inch away from the twelve. Damn thing!

Finally, footsteps echoed off the walls as they descended down the stairs. My head perked up and my eyes grew wide, hoping – wishing – that she was the one coming down them. Unfortunately, it wasn't, but I still had hope she'd be behind Alice and Rose.

They both smiled at me and took their place. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Heels clicked on the stairs, chairs squeaked as people rose out of their seats, gasps were spreading around the room, and a sob broke free from someone. My hands clenched into fists as the heels clicked now on the floor. I felt Jasper hit me with his elbow in the ribs, causing me to open my eyes.

And what I saw was breathtaking.

My Bella was in a flowing white gown with a huge blue band wrapped around her small waste. Her lips were a pale pink and her hair was curled, flowing down her back. She had her arm wrapped securely around her father's, who was gazing at her so lovingly that I was almost ashamed to be watching. It was too personal for someone to share with. But she smiled at me, a big, beautiful smile that warmed my heart, and I couldn't contain my smile back.

She was here, walking down the aisle towards me, and _wanted to become my wife._

How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?

Bella took the final two steps towards me and kissed her father on the cheek. He nodded at me and I hugged him tightly, whispering, "Thank you," to him in his ear. Once he was in his seat, Bella interlocked her fingers with mine and we faced Emmett together, knowing that in just a matter of minutes we'd be forever together.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"We're married," Bella mumbled as I twirled us around on the dance floor.

"That we are," I replied with a smile. I kissed her on the forehead and was blinded by a million camera flashes.

The ceremony flew by in a blissful joy. Bella and I had tears in our eyes as we each said our handwritten vows to each other. Neither of us let the other's hand go the entire time, and once Emmett pronounced us husband and wife, my lips were on hers in an instant, the only thing in my mind being, _I'm kissing my wife for the first time. She's my fucking wife! _Then, we raced out of the living room and towards the stairs for some much needed alone time after being separated for more than twenty-four hours. Alice bitched the entire time, but we made her happy by keeping our time together for a brief five minutes just so Bella could change out of the heels she was wearing.

And here we are now; dancing our first dance together as husband and wife. Her hand was clasped within mine, and the ring I picked out shined brightly in the lights. She smiled up at me as I twirled her around again, our song since high school blowing through the speakers. I couldn't help but sing the lyrics to her.

"_You could be my unintended,  
__Choice to live my life extended.  
__You could be the one I'll always love,  
__You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions.  
__You could be the one I'll always love."_

Bella's cheeks turned a slight pink and a lone tear fell free. I used the back of my hand and gently wiped it away. The song flowed to an end and I dipped her back, her hair falling away from her shoulders, leaving the bare skin there for my lips to kiss. When I leaned us back up, applause broke free from the entire audience that was watching. Bella smiled and let her eyes fall bashfully to the floor. I chuckled and kissed her temple, loving the way my girl was still embarrassed on her wedding day.

Another song started to play, and more couples took their places around us as they began to dance. I pulled Bella away from the dance floor and over to where our table was. Alice and Jasper were sitting down when we arrived, both of their hands securely placed on Alice's stomach.

"The little one's kicking up a storm," he said with a proud smile. Alice smiled as he kissed the top of her hair.

"Is Mattie excited now that her aunt finally has a husband?" Bella joked with a sweet smile.

Alice giggled and nodded, completely playing along. "And she just loves this song. We play it every night to her before we go to sleep."

Watching them two talk about baby things made my mind fast forward to the events of tonight. Not only was I getting to make love to my girl for the first time, but we were hopefully going to conceive our first child. I was hoping and praying that things work out in our favor, because if I was being honest with myself, I'd say I was pretty jealous of Jasper right now. He has what I want. And I want it badly.

_He has the baby girl on the way. I want a baby girl._

I looked over to Bella and caught her eyes. She let her head fall slightly to the side, letting her eyes ask me what was wrong. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She and I both want this for us. We want a family, and with that single kiss, she knew how much I needed her to get pregnant.

Luckily, Alice saw it too, because she had us out the door in no less than an hour later. We were on our plane to Cancun thirty minutes after we arrived at the airport, too.

Have I mentioned how much I love Alice?

By the time we arrived at the resort I booked, we both were too tired to do anything except place our bags on the floor and me carry Bella to the huge bed. I laid her softly down on the mattress and heard her breathe out a relaxed breath. I bent down on my knees and carefully pulled her ballet flats from her feet before kissing her swollen ankles. She squirmed under the fabric of her gown, and I helped her sit up before pulling her from the bed. She turned her back to me and I grasped the zipper of the gown, my mind flashing back to the last two times we were in this position.

"Remembering something?" she asked in a soft whisper. Her face was turned slightly to me and I could see a hint of a smirk.

"Are you?" I replied as I began to pull the zipper down slightly. Her eyes blazed with love as she nodded minutely.

I continued pulling the zipper down, letting the supple, pale skin of her back become washed out with the faint light of the moon. Once I had it fully unzipped, I kissed both of her bare shoulders and felt the fabric of the gown slip from my hands. My lips made a trail up to the hallow of her ear before I whispered, "I love you so much. And I want to do this right."

Bella shivered. "You are doing this right. Only, you're supposed to be undressed."

I chuckled and kissed her neck. "Let's fix that."

In an instant, Bella was completely turned around, her hands working the buttons of my vest quickly. She then moved on to the buttons of my white dress shirt, and then was pushing both pieces of clothing away from my chest. I felt her hands roam over my stomach and chest, a content smile morphing my lips. I kept my eyes locked with hers as she took a step back.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be scared," I whispered to her.

She sighed and smiled. "I'm not. I've been waiting for this moment all of my life. What do I possibly have to be afraid of?"

I smiled at her before taking her into my arms, pulling us both over to the bed with our lips locked together in a kiss. I hovered over her and planted gentle kisses on every surface of her face before I pulled a few inches away. Her brown eyes swirled with love and passion, and I knew that I had been waiting for this all my life too.

"Nothing, love," I replied. "Absolutely nothing."

My lips met hers in an instant and we were tangled up together in each other, our souls combining as one.

* * *

**And sh-bam. We've come full circle. (:**

I do want to save my thank yous until next time, but I just want to say one right now. Thank you to every one that took the time out of their lives and read this story. To those that left reviews and constructive critism. I greatly appreciated all of it, and knowing I had so many people following this story made my heart fill up with warmth. Thank you so, so much and I hope you continue on reading some of the new things I plan on writing in the future.

With that all said and done, one more time? Show me how much you love this story, and, as always, give me your thoughts. Everything is greatly appreciated.

Lovelovelovelovelovelove!


	21. Epilouge

**Last one. I know I took forever on this, but I wanted to make it right, and I finally did, so here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_He was the Congregation's vagrant  
__With an unrequited love  
When your passion's exultation,  
Then finding refuge is not enough_

_She was the youngest of the family  
__And the last to be let go  
__They decided they would try  
__And make it on their own_

"_Memories" – Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

Morning was my favorite time of day. Everything was crisp and clear, untainted with the heavy feelings of a hot summer day in a small town. The birds were just now starting their songs as I sipped my coffee, looking out into my huge yard filled with a sandbox, full swing set, and slide. A ghost of my oldest daughter ran across the grass, laughing and smiling as a younger me chased after her. Soon, my two children followed behind me, my little boy giggling as he held up a toy plane, and my not-so-little girl smiling as she watched from where she sat amongst the flowers.

This was now my life. No school, no distractions. Just me, my children, and my wife of nineteen years in our home town where we first fell in love. It seems so long ago…

The sound of the sliding glass door sounded behind me before familiar arms wrapped securely around my waist. Her warm cheek was placed in between my shoulder blades, her hot breath fanning against my bare skin as she sighed. Her lovely long hair tickled my sides as the wind picked up. I used one of my hands and grasped both of her small ones, squeezing them tightly.

"Good morning, love," I whispered to her. "Sleep well?"

She hummed in reply before placing a kiss on my back. She stepped away from me and I turned to look at her, taking in her rat's nest of morning/sex hair, my button up shirt, and her black Soffee shorts. She blew me a kiss as she walked back through the door and into the kitchen, both of us knowing that our three children will be up soon, demanding for their mother's delicious pancakes.

Once she pushed the door closed, I turned back towards our yard. The sounds and sights of my three kids running around as they were younger changed to them being at the age they are now. The sights of them made me smile proudly, remembering what today symbolized.

My eighteen-year-old daughter, Emily, is graduating from high school today, much to her father's complaints. She was a spitting image of her mother, deep chocolate eyes and hair, cream colored skin, and smile. Not one thing about her resembles me, but I don't care. I know that she's a complete Daddy's girl who used to follow me around in her early years, demanding and begging me to teach her how "to make pretty music on the pi-ah-no." I couldn't say no to her, much to her mother's complaints, and so she got everything she wanted from me. But then our second daughter came along and that all changed.

Little Miss Leah changed the spotlight from her sister to her as she grew. Her dark bronze hair and bright green eyes locked me in, making it hard on me because now I had two girls that desperately wanted their father's attention all to themselves. Being fourteen now, she thinks I'm the goofiest person she knows, and is afraid that I might embarrass her now that she finds boys not to have cooties. She's a stubborn little thing, just like her mother, but deep down, her heart is pure gold. She loves unconditionally and sees the good in everyone even if they don't deserve it. Her mother and I both agree that she'll be the one you see on the sad commercials about those hurt animals.

And then there's my little boy who turned five two months ago, Anthony. He was an unexpected gift, but Bella and I are glad we got pregnant with him. He was the perfect finish to our family, making it come full circle. And making it so I wasn't the only guy in a house full of girls that owned my heart completely. He follows me around, letting me call him 'buddy' and all those names as he helps me with housework. I've started to teach him how to play piano like I did with his older sister, but he's more interested in the guitar.

A smile appeared on my face as I imagined him older, on stage, singing his heart out to a girl he so happened to fall in love with that was in the crowd. The image warmed my heart.

All three of my children will do wondrous things in this wide world, and I couldn't be happier. I was perfectly content with the life I live now, even if being a teacher in a small town doesn't pay well, I could care less. I had all I needed here in my home, and in the friends I've surrounded myself with.

The door slid opened again before arms grasped tightly to one of my legs. I chuckled as I looked down into the wide green eyes of my little boy. He smiled up at me, one of his front teeth missing, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes with a small fist.

"Hey, Daddy!" he exclaimed once he seemed to have woken up.

"Hey, bud," I replied.

"Mom's makin' pancakes!"

I smiled down at him again as I nodded. "I know, buddy. Why don't we go help her out? She's making a lot of food for today."

"Okay!"

Anthony held on tighter to my leg as I began to walk back into our home. Bella turned from the pan she was using to smirk at me. She pointed the spatula at Anthony before saying, "Come here, baby. I could use some help from my favorite boy."

"Oh, really?" I teased. "Well, if you put it that way…"

I stepped closer to her, our son still clinging to my leg, as I pressed a soft kiss to her waiting lips. She giggled before swatting at my chest, pushing me away with hitched up eyebrows. My heart swelled as I took in the sight of her again; loving the fact that she was _my _wife and no one else's.

"I was talking about Anthony, not you," she replied. "But thanks for offering. How about you go wake up the girls?"

I scrunched up my nose and smiled. Anthony let go of my leg before hopping on the chair Bella had pulled up to the counter beside her. I kissed the top of his head before trudging up the stairs, knowing that a war was about to begin.

Waking up these two teens was like pulling teeth. I'm glad Anthony is as little as he is; I don't think I could handle having three at the same time.

I stopped at the first closed door off the stairs, knocking softly. A protest sounded from the other side, so I opened it. Leah sat up in bed, her curls a mess as she glared at me. I chuckled as I stepped in, walking closer to her bed. She held up a pillow in defense as I held up my hands.

"Dad! Don't you dare!" she called, holding the pillow up higher, ready to throw it. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Oh, you're no fun anymore," I said with a sad sigh, teasing. "What happened to my little girl that would pretend to be asleep just so I could wake her up by tickling her? I loved hearing her laugh every morning."

She rolled her green eyes at me but dropped the pillow as she pouted. I sat down on her bed beside her, waiting for the response I knew I would get. She was always the one that gave in easily – loves unconditionally and all that.

"She's still here, Daddy," she whispered softly. "She's just grown up a little."

"Don't I know it," I replied, wrapping her up in my arms. She squealed in protest, but wrapped her arms tightly around me. I started to tickle her and she began to squirm, her grip loosening.

"Dad, stop!" she giggled. I loved the sound of it.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Let's see if your sister likes the tickle monster in the morning?" I asked her as I stood.

Her evil smirk was a good answer for me. She followed behind me as we tip toed down the hallway towards Emily's room. I didn't knock as I opened her door, taking in the sleeping beauty wrapped up in blue blankets. Her brown hair was fanned across the pillows as her snores sounded softly. I smiled to myself, remembering the sight of her in her crib, waiting for me with wide open arms. Now she was too big to be held, but that didn't stop me from hugging her all the time. She gave the best hugs.

"Em," I whispered as I nudged her arm. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart."

She groaned before rolling over, completely ignoring my voice. I chuckled as Leah pulled the blankets from her body. Emily glared at her sister before turning it on me.

"Why'd you let her in here? You know she's not allowed in here," Emily complained.

"Because she can come in here if I'm in here. You're her sister, love her." I smiled down at her as she scoffed and stood up.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about love after she goes through my clothes," she went on as she trudged to her bathroom. Before the door shut completely, she yelled, "And stay out of my closet, you runt!"

Leah laughed. "Like I'd want any of _her _clothes."

"You two love each other so much. It just brings me to tears!" I teased.

Leah rolled her eyes at me before exiting her sister's room. I closed the door behind me before heading back down the hallway. Anthony called my name, signaling that breakfast was ready to be consumed. I took the stairs two at a day with Leah following closely behind me. We took our rightful places at the table as Bella and my boy sat plates filled to the brim with pancakes and syrup in front of us.

"Looks awesome, Mom," Leah said with a smile.

Bella kissed her on the head before sitting down beside me. She waited until I took a bite of my food before digging into her own. Emily sluggishly walked down the stairs, hair dripping wet as she tied it up on the top of her head, before sitting down and joining us. Bella waited until she was eating before asking, "You excited about graduation today?"

Emily shrugged. "I guess so. I've been waiting for this day to come ever since I began high school. I thought it would never end."

"Are you kidding?" her sister shrieked. "I'm _so_ ready to be a freshman. It's going to be totally awesome!"

Emily scoffed. "You say that now, but just wait. You'll feel the same way I do once second semester starts up."

"Will I be in high school with sissy?" Anthony piped up, budging his way into the conversation. He turned his expectant green eyes on his mother and I, seeking for an answer.

Bella smiled at him as she shook her head. "No, sweetheart, you'll be in kindergarten in the fall. You'll be at the same school Daddy teaches at."

"Will he teach me how to play music?" he asked with excitement, his eyes shining brightly.

"Of course!" I replied. "Who else would? Tony the Tiger?"

Anthony giggled. "No! My Daddy will!"

"And don't you forget it."

The table erupted in soft laughter as Anthony squealed in excitement. Bella's eyes caught mine as the laughs continued. They were gleaming with love and laughter as she smiled sweetly at me. Her mouth opened slightly as she mouthed "I love you" to me. I mouthed it back to her as our children started to beg for our attention.

This was my life now, and I was so fucking happy about it that I was sure I would die with a smile on my face. Nothing could ever top this high I feel when I'm around my family. I never wanted the feeling to stop.

**x-x-x-x**

Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Bella and I all clapped loudly as our children threw up their graduation caps. The four teenagers circled each other, wrapping their arms around each other as they hugged each other tightly. Emily laughed up towards the sky as one of Emmett and Rosalie's boys whispered something into her ear.

Emily was surrounded with love as she grew up. Alice had Mattie a few months before she was born, and Ryan and Luke followed after her a week later. They all were glued to each other's hips as they grew up, and once they began school, they only wanted to be with each other. Now at eighteen, they wanted nothing more than spend this last summer with each other, creating memories they'll never forget.

Back at home, the party for them commenced. Mine and Bella's whole family showed up, and so did everyone else's. It was a time for a celebration, and this was the fullest I've ever seen my back yard. I enjoyed every minute of it as I watched my oldest child interact with her friends. One boy in particular caught her eye and she smiled at him, a deep blush taking permanent residence on her cheeks. My smile faltered a little at the scene.

"Dude, chill out," Emmett said with a laugh. "She's old enough to date."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it," I replied as I flipped the burgers that were cooking on the grill.

"True, but relax, man. You're starting to get this look on your face."

"Not to mention that it's creeping me out," Jasper butted in. "I mean, I totally get how you feel. I feel it all the time when Mattie brings home her dates. The protective gene in you rears its ugly head. But they hate that shit, dude. Just ease up."

I shrugged. "At least I'm not alone."

My two friends raised up their beer bottles in agreement as we laughed. Bella danced her way over to where we were, her hands holding an empty plate. I placed the few burgers that were cooked on the plate before leaning in for a kiss. She conceded, and walked away with an extra sway in her hips. Jasper and Emmett chuckled next to me as she went.

"She's such a tease," Jasper commented. "How do you not have, like, ten kids?"

"Pure luck, I guess," I replied with a smirk.

Emmett guffawed, bending at the waist and placing his hands on his knees. Jasper and I looked at him like he was a mad man, but then noticed his pointing finger. We followed it and saw that my son was dripping wet. His wide green eyes found mine and he ran towards me, wrapping his arm around my leg.

"Aunt Rose hit me with a water balloon!" he whined before glaring out towards the yard. "Get her!"

"With pleasure," Bella said as she placed the plate down besides the grill. She bent and picked up one of the balloons before searching out her friend. Emmett, Jazz, and I laughed as we watched Bella search out Rosalie, finally finding her as she hid behind a tree. She walked out behind it with a shocked expression on her face, her shirt soaked.

"That's what you get for picking on my kid!" Bella said with a laugh.

Rosalie frowned. "It was just for fun, Bella. Calm your tits!"

The party erupted with laughter as the two bantered back and forth. Finally, Alice went in between them and separated the two, claiming that she needed help in the kitchen. The laughter died down, and my eyes went back to Emily, who was now sitting with the boy she was smiling at earlier. One of the twins walked over to me with an empty plate.

"Can I have another one, man? You make amazing burgers," Ryan complimented.

"Thanks, Ry," I replied as I placed his food on his plate. Before he could walk away again, I asked him about the boy who caught my daughter's affection.

"Oh, Riley? He's a good kid, Ed. You don't have to worry about him," he replied with a smile. "And, besides, you know Luke and I will watch out for her. She's practically our sister."

I smiled at him before nodding. "You better."

"You have my word," he said with a chuckle before walking back over to his friends. I noticed that he and Luke pulled Riley aside to talk to him, probably warning him about Emily's crazy father that was over protective.

I didn't care. I knew they did it only because they cared about her just as much as I did. I appreciated it a lot, too.

The party was a hit, and soon everyone was leaving at the late hour of eleven. Bella had carried a sleeping Anthony up to his bed around nine, and now we were left to clean up the yard. Leah was over at a friend's house and Emily had asked permission to see a movie with Riley. After Bella had calmed me down and told our daughter it was all right, I let her leave with the boy. I felt like my little girl had finally grown up, taking that first step into the real life she would live without me.

"Hey," Bella's voice called to me, "you're supposed to be working, babe. Where'd you go?"

I turned to her with a sad smile. "She's grown up too fast."

Bella stood up straighter. "I know, but you have to admit, we raised her as best as we could. Now it's up to her to make the right choices that we can't make for her."

"I know, but I just wish she wasn't leaving so soon. It seems like it was just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital after she was born."

My love laughed softly and agreed, walking over to me to sit on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, kissing her neck as she relaxed.

"We still have a whole summer with her, Edward," she whispered, calming my fears. "And she'll visit as much as she can. It's just college, anyways. We survived it."

I chuckled. "It's not that I'm worried about."

"Oh, no? Then, could this possibly be about the boy?" she asked, almost teasing.

"Yeah. It has everything to do with that boy Riley." I frowned as his name spilled from my lips.

Bella turned in my lap, grasping my face with her hands. "She's young and in love, were we too different when we were her age?"

I smiled up at her, moving my face closer to hers. "No, I guess we weren't."

"So let her have this moment," Bella said. "God knows she deserves it."

I nodded and connected my lips with hers, reliving all the moments when we were younger. The fight that led to our separation seems like a lifetime ago, but I can remember it vividly. If it wasn't for that fight, I would have never found her again after letting her go. I still, to this day, haven't forgiven myself for letting her slip through my grasp, but I was thankful now that I have her. After everything I put her through, her love remained strong for me, and I knew that we could tackle any mountain in our way.

The only mountain now that was left standing was our daughter heading off to college in the fall, and our two children starting a new year in school here. I had a whole summer with my little ones, but it never seemed enough.

That night as Emily walked up the stairs to her room, I stopped her by wrapping my arms tightly around her. Instinctively, she hugged me tightly, hiding her face in my chest.

"Daddy, will it always feel like this?" she asked softly as she looked up at me with her big, brown eyes.

I smiled softly down at her and nodded. "Love does that to you. You just have to learn to accept that."

"I hope it never goes away," she whispered into my chest as she held on tighter. "He makes me so happy."

"I'm glad," I replied into her hair as I placed a soft kiss there.

"I love you, Daddy."

My heart swelled as the words left her lips, tears forming in my eyes. This was my baby girl, getting ready to tackle the world on her own, and yet she seems so small. But she knows I'll always be here for her, waiting for her to come back home.

"I love you, too, Em," I replied, placing a kiss to her forehead.

I tucked her into bed that night, imagining doing it to a smaller version of her. She whispered her love to me again as I left her room, and I couldn't keep the tears in. I let them fall from my face as I watched her drift off to sleep. My baby girl was all grown up, and there was nothing I could do to hold her back.

She was ready to face the world without me.

I tip toed back to my room and wrapped my arms around my wife, pulling her into my body. She snuggled close to me as she slept, and I placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. This was my life now, and I wouldn't change a thing about how I got here. Everything was perfect, even if my daughter was ready to leave home. I was content with who I was and how well things have played out for me, and I wouldn't change a thing.

Life was good.

_**The End**_

**And there we are. The closing to this story.**

Thank you all so much for reading and taking this ride with me. This is the first of many stories to be completed here, and I can't wait to start on a new one. I want to thank all the messages I got from the reviewers. You all filled up my e-mail, but it was so worth it. I loved every single message I got! So thank you! And finally, I would like to say thanks to all the amazing musicians out there that influenced this story. Without those songs this wouldn't be possibly.

So, how about it, loves? One more time? Let's end this right.

Lovelovelove!


End file.
